enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fantasma
Archivo:Http_meme.zenfs.com_u_c739a07d7b67aaec799679198dba5a67780326dc.jpeg Los fantasmas (del griego φάντασμα, "aparición"), en el folclore de muchas culturas, son supuestos espíritus o almas desencarnadas de seres muertos (más raramente aún vivos) que se manifiestan entre los vivos de forma perceptible (por ejemplo, tomando una apariencia visible, produciendo sonidos o aromas o desplazando objetos —poltergeist—), principalmente en lugares que frecuentaban en vida, o en asociación con sus personas cercanas. Constituye uno de los tipos más conocidos de superstición. Descripción Quienes dicen haberlos visto los describen como siluetas o sombras monocromas, por lo general oscuras o blanquecinas, más bien difuminadas, nebulosas o antropomórficas, de carácter inmaterial y trasparentes, que flotan y pueden no estar completas o no tener rasgos definidos ni rostro; pero también y más raramente aparecen opacos, de cuerpo entero y con apariencia humana normal. Algunos parapsicólogos afirman que cuando se mueven adoptan la apariencia de esferas de luz u orbes, que supuestamente han sido filmados saliendo o entrando a través de paredes; en realidad, podría tratarse de rods, artefactos, motas de polvo, insectos o ilusiones ópticas producidas por pareidolia, apofenia o cualquier otro prejuicio cognitivo. Según algunos parapsicólogos, la aparición del fantasma no suele sobrepasar unos pocos segundos, raramente llega al minuto; cuando ocurre, se supone que la temperatura baja sensiblemente; pueden acompañarlos aromas penetrantes, golpes, ruidos (generalmente pasos), música o voces que pueden grabarse magnetofónicamente (los llamados fenómenos electrónicos de voz, mal llamados psicofonías), aunque cada uno de estos fenómenos puede darse también separada y aisladamente. Su aparición supuestamente provoca a veces en los seres humanos decaimiento, opresión o cefaleas; en los lugares y en el momento de su manifestación estos parapsicólogos dicen haber medido una carga electromagnética inusual.1 Se afirma también que en los lugares que frecuentan los fantasmas a menudo se descargan las baterías de los aparatos eléctricos destinados a captarlos o se apagan las luces, lo que se debería a que los fantasmas manipulan (absorben, y menos frecuentemente expulsan) una cierta energía cinética (en forma de movimientos de objetos, frío o calor) o electromagnética, o están relacionados de algún otro modo con distorsiones en las mismas; en este sentido, algunos experimentos, como los diseñados por el doctor Michael Persinger, han logrado reproducir fantasmas (o más bien tulpas o ideoplastias) por medio de leves corrientes electromagnéticas sobre el lóbulo temporal del cerebro y han intentado relacionarlos con entornos geológicos concretos de materiales transductores y fenómenos como la piezoelectricidad. Con fundamento en estas investigaciones, algunos mecanismos tecnológicos han sido diseñados para transformar estas distorsiones electromagnéticas en sonido, con la sorpresa de que se reproduce un lenguaje humano coherente y consciente, que responde a preguntas. Aseguran también que es un hecho muy frecuente y previo a su aparición un cambio físico o psíquico en el entorno en que se manifiesta; el más corriente son obras de reforma de una casa antigua, un nuevo habitante en la misma, etcétera. Si se trata de un cambio anímico, suele ser un hecho emotivo y/o trágico: el fallecimiento reciente de un familiar o el nacimiento de un familiar, un cambio hormonal (adolescencia, climaterio, menopausia), algo en todo caso emocionalmente significativo. Se trata de las llamadas apariciones críticas. A veces concurren ambos hechos. Como las leyendas etiológicas, los fantasmas se creen ligados a un lugar. Se afirma que algunas veces han sido vistos y grabados traspasando muros sólidos, y que algunos pueden mover o transportar objetos de leve peso, pero siempre por poco tiempo. Supuestamente, obedecen a las leyes de la perspectiva según el punto del espacio desde el que se los contempla; muchos parecen sólidos y opacos, por lo que pueden ser filmados, se reflejan en los espejos y producen ruidos sincronizados con sus movimientos (pasos, etc). Generalmente dan la impresión de ser tan reales como las personas vivas, aunque sólo durante un periodo de tiempo muy breve. Ciertas personas, los llamados clarividentes, médiums, ashanes o chamanes, dicen observarlos con frecuencia o poder comunicarse con ellos; asimismo prácticas conocidas como la canalización mediúmnica y la necromancia o nigromancia aseguran poder hacer que los muertos se encarnen otra vez brevemente. Según qué tradición, los fantasmas aparecen con distinto atavío, más o menos relacionado con su muerte (el clásico de la literatura occidental es el sudario o sábana mortuoria); el momento difiere, aunque por lo común es a la puesta de sol, a medianoche, en luna llena, a una hora fija o en una fecha determinada, por lo general la de su muerte, o de noche; sin embargo hay también apariciones poco puntuales que "se manifiestan" de forma imprevista e imprevisible en cualquier poto, incluso a mediodía. Los parapsicólogos los clasifican en residuales y conscientes; los residuales repiten siempre lo mismo, se aparecen periódicamente y parecen ajenos a quienes los ven, pero su actitud no es comunicativa ni necesitan la presencia de seres humanos para manifestarse, por lo que ha veces han sido grabados por cámaras de vigilancia sin presencia humana alguna; los conscientes poseen actitud comunicativa y pueden interactuar con los vivos, pero lo corriente es que terminen siendo esquivos y huidizos, ya que su manifestación visible es siempre discontinua y nunca se prolonga largo tiempo; podría decirse que tienen más miedo o angustia ante los seres vivos que estos ante ellos; solo unos pocos son abiertamente benéficos, malignos u hostiles, la mayoría son indiferentes. Algunas ceremonias, como por ejemplo los exorcismos, se atribuyen el poder de alejarlos durante un tiempo o definitivamente. Los estudiosos del fenómeno afirman que existen también fantasmas de personas vivas (bilocación, doppelganger, fetch...) y documentan también la aparición de fantasmas de animales (por ejemplo el Perro negro, el Dip, la Pesanta o el Cadejo, entre otros), barcos, trenes, aviones, casas y pueblos fantasmas e incluso objetos fantasmas, como los tsukumogami japoneses o los domésticos de parasoles (karakasa) y linternas (chōchinobake). Pueden aparecerse solos, lo que es lo más corriente, o formando grupos, incluso numerosos. Su manifestación en algunos casos es anuncio o aviso de algo positivo o funesto por ocurrir. También los hay de carne y hueso: en 1937 la folclorista estadounidense Zora Neale Hurston escuchó en Haití el caso de Felicia Félix-Mentor, fallecida y enterrada en 1907 y viva aún treinta años después como zombi semiconsciente a causa del habitual uso en el animismo vudú de dosis semiletales de drogas/veneno como tetrodotoxina, estramonio o datura que provocan por anoxia parálisis temporal y locura permanente. Otras alucinaciones visuales o auditivas provocadas por enfermedades como la esquizofrenia o por las drogas (flash recurrentes de LSD, por ejemplo), o bien las falsas resurrecciones espontáneas causadas por enfermedades como la rabia, la catalepsia etcétera pueden haber originado asimismo leyendas de aparecidos, revenants, vampiros y no muertos en personas predispuestas por prejuicios cognitivos y tradiciones culturales propicias. Por otro lado, partes del cuerpo humano desaparecidas, amputadas o cercenadas pueden ser percibidas por el cerebro como miembros-fantasma. Para los espiritistas, un fantasma también podría ser un espíritu atrapado en nuestro mundo por medio de invocaciones, brujería o promesas (almas en pena). Origen La creencia en aparecidos (muertos que vuelven a aparecer para encomendar alguna misión) o revenants (lo mismo, en francés), espectros, ánimas del Purgatorio, almas en pena, o fantasmas es muy propia de la naturaleza humana, tanto que tiene visos de ser o constituir un meme antropológico abstracto que pervive, como otros tipos de superstición, a través de numerosos factoides concretos. Ha generado y genera una amplia literatura (novela gótica o de terror), inspira la cinematografía y el teatro y ha creado innumerables leyendas y mitos, si es que estos, inversamente, no han creado este bulo; la ciencia considera creer en fantasmas un tipo de superstición muy asentado en la psicología del ser humano, porque se alimenta de la necesidad de vida eterna, como la religión, y sublima una muerte inaceptable y aborrecible por medio del acto apotropaico de creer que la conciencia pervive más allá del fin de la misma. Estudios recientes indican que muchos occidentales creen en fantasmas; en sociedades donde la religión tiene mucho predicamento, como los Estados Unidos, una encuesta demostró que el 32% de sus habitantes cree en fantasmas y en la vida luego de la muerte o más allá, siempre en forma paralela a la religión o de forma menos regulada por un sistema escatológico como han hecho las religiones más frecuentes, que se aprovechan de este meme antropológico para crear estructuras económico-culturales de creencias. Desde antiguo la mitología, la religión y otras manifestaciones de folklore o literatura han creído, o pretendido creer, en la existencia de entidades sobrenaturales, manifestaciones vitales o númenes más o menos inmmateriales de varios tipos: *1. Abstractos, más o menos alegóricos, como Dios. *2. Naturales o no humanos: inanimados sin movimiento o cosas, e inanimados con movimiento o semovientes, como el aire, el agua, el fuego, las plantas, los astros. *3. Naturales animados: animales o animalizados. *4. Antropomórficos. *5. Humanos. Desde el más primitivo animismo, que otorga vida a todo lo semoviente o dotado de movimiento y evolución, así como a las fuerzas de la naturaleza (el aire, el agua, el fuego, la vegetación, los astros), muchas de estas categorías pueden asociarse, formar criaturas mixtas y recibir denominación o nombre, como el ángel o los dioses medio animales o animalizados de los egipcios y los japoneses. El fantasma vendría a ser una entidad entre el cuarto y quinto tipo por su origen humano, bien diferenciada de duendes, diaños, demonios, tulpas, yōkai, genios, elfos, silfos, hadas y longaevi, restos de religiones desaparecidas a los que Heinrich Heine llamaba "dioses en el exilio". Para la mentalidad moderna, que ha desvitalizado el cosmos transformándolo en una cosa o un mecanicismo muerto y absorbiendo toda su vida en el yo y el antropocentrismo desde el Renacimiento, es más fácil creer por eso en fantasmas que en esos otros tipos de criaturas, cuyo predicamento estaba más extendido por el mundo politeísta antiguo y la Edad Media. El pensamiento prelógico y primitivo no distingue niveles entre lo real y lo imaginario, se revela contra la idea inaceptable y abstracta de la muerte y considera que lo aparecido en sueños es indistinto y posee existencia real, justificando sus temores y concretándolos desde el mundo onírico o del sueño e identificando la imagen de un ser desaparecido por la muerte que aparece en este con un ser real no afectado por la conclusión, la desaparición y la muerte. Se cree así en otros grados de existencia, menos patentes pero considerados reales; es más, se calma así la inquietud existencial que provocan los sentimientos de culpa, de finitud y de muerte. Historia Para los pueblos primitivos los fantasmas tenían una vida infinitesimal y miserable, insuficiente para animar y mover un cuerpo, hacer latir su corazón y darle aliento o respiración, pero vida al fin y al cabo, ya que tenían bastante o la suficiente fuerza para manifestarse en los sueños para atormentar o avisar a los vivos o como sombras y apenas necesitaban alimento (en las culturas antiguas con culto a los manes y antepasados había un día anual designado para alimentarlos con ofrendas de alimentos o sacrificios, que los cristianos han sustituido por flores en el Día de difuntos o de Todos los Santos). Así se calmaba a los antepasados y se aseguraba su benéfica influencia. La creencia en fantasmas se testimonia desde los primeros textos escritos sumerios y egipcios: el fantasma de Enkidú se apareció a Gilgamesh en la llamada Epopeya de Gilgamesh. También se encuentra extendida por otras civilizaciones de muy distinto desarrollo cultural. La Odisea del griego Homero y la Eneida del latino Virgilio acogen viajes de ultratumba. Los romanos ponían un puñado de tierra sobre el cadáver porque si no el alma erraría por toda la eternidad en la ribera de la Estigia, y era preciso poner una moneda en la boca para pagar al barquero o el alma no tendría descanso. Por eso aterraba a los romanos navegar por el mar, ya que no recibirían honras funerarias. A los suicidas romanos se los enterraba con la mano cortada y separada del cuerpo, con el fin de desarmar a su espíritu, que hipotéticamente atormentaría a los vivos. Los fantasmas buenos para los romanos eran los manes o espíritus de los antepasados; los malvados eran las larvae, almas de hombres malvados que vagan errantes por las noche y atormentan a los vivos. Plutarco, en el siglo I, describe unos baños encantados en su Queronea natal donde aparecía el fantasma de un hombre asesinado. Otro celebrado fantasma fue descrito en una de las epístolas del historiador romano Plinio el Joven (VII, 27, 5-11), quien describe una casa encantada en Atenas donde aparecía un espectro que arrastraba cadenas; los sucesos cesaron cuando el filósofo Atenodoro alquiló la casa y fue guiado por el fantasma hasta un esqueleto enterrado y fue vuelto a sepultar con las debidas ceremonias. El texto está dirigido a un tal Licinio Sura: :La falta de ocupaciones a mí me brinda la oportunidad de aprender y a ti la de enseñarme. De esta forma, me gustaría muchísimo saber si crees que los fantasmas existen y tienen forma propia, así como algún tipo de voluntad, o, al contrario, son sombras vacías e irreales que toman imagen por efecto de nuestro propio miedo...2 Otros escritores, como el romano Plauto (en su comedia Mostellaria) o el sirio Luciano de Samosata (en su relato Cuentistas o El descreído) también escribieron sobre fantasmas, aunque el precedente que más cabe citar es la compilación Sobre los hechos maravillosos de Flegón, liberto del emperador Adriano, origen de la leyenda de la esposa cadáver que reaparece en Proclo y sirvió de inspiración a Goethe para su Novia de Corinto y a Washington Irving para El estudiante alemán. Una de las teorías que intentan explicar la religión los derivaría de la tendencia del pensamiento primitivo y prelógico a considerar que el mundo de los sueños forma también parte del real; por tanto, ver en sueños a personas fallecidas indica que no han muerto y que pueden interferir en la vida real. El origen de los fantasmas, pues, no sería distinto al de la religión en general. En las civilizaciones orientales (como la china e india), muchos creen en la reencarnación o transmigración de las almas. Agregada a esta visión y dentro del Budismo, los fantasmas son almas que rehúsan ser recicladas en el curso del Samsara (ciclo de la reencarnación), porque han dejado alguna tarea por terminar. Los metafísicos y exorcistas de diversas religiones pueden ayudar al fantasma a reencarnarse o hacerlo desaparecer orientándolos o mandándolos a otra dimensión de existencia. En la creencia china e india, además de reencarnar, un fantasma puede también optar a la inmortalidad transformándose en semidiós y puede a través de su elevación espiritual trascender diversos planos o servir a los seres humanos, o bien puede bajar al infierno y sufrir ciclos karmáticos. En Japón, la religión shintoísta reconoce la existencia de espíritus de todo tipo y acepta la creencia en fantasmas como parte de la vida cotidiana. En la cultura malaya son prácticamente innumerables las leyendas y clases de fantasmas. En Occidente la creencia en fantasmas se fue difuminando desde la creencia irracional en ellos de la Edad Media al escepticismo de la Ilustración en el siglo XVIII, cuando el padre Feijoo, embutido en una lucha sin cuartel contra las supersticiones, llegó a decir que "no hay fantasma ni espectro que no desaparezca al conjuro de una buena tranca". En ese mismo siglo, el doctor Samuel Johnson llegó a la conclusión de que el fantasma de Cock Lane en Londres era una filfa. En el siglo XIX la creencia en fantasmas resurgió poderosamente merced a la tendencia irracionalista del Romanticismo y el desarrollo del Espiritismo, la Teosofía y pseudociencias como la Parapsicología. Todavía en el siglo XX y XXI se sigue considerando a los fantasmas como almas en pena que no pueden encontrar descanso tras su muerte y quedan atrapados entre este mundo y el otro, a pesar del desarrollo de una corriente positivista, escéptica y científica, que intenta desacreditar esta superstición y cuyos representantes más conocidos son ilusionistas como Harry Houdini o James Randi. La creencia general común supone que el alma de un fallecido no encuentra descanso por una tarea que el difunto ha dejado pendiente o inconclusa ("promesa"): así, puede tratarse de una víctima que reclama venganza o un criminal que, por alguna causa, (haber sido enterrado con símbolos sagrados, por ejemplo) ve diferido su ingreso en el purgatorio o infierno. En la mayoría de las culturas contemporáneas, las apariciones de fantasmas están asociadas a una sensación de miedo y son fuente importante de estudio de recién nacidas pseudociencias, como la parapsicología. Aún es también importante dentro del estudio de ciertas religiones, como el Islam, el Budismo, Jainismo, Hinduismo, Shintoismo, Espiritualismo y Cristianismo, aunque cada una lo estudia de modo diferente. En las creencias de la Nueva Era, se intenta racionalizar la creencia tradicional afirmando que los fantasmas son cúmulos de energía negativa o que se trata de imágenes holográficas de personas que han dejado impregnado el ambiente con su imagen y sus actividades. Clases de fantasmas G. N. M. Tyrrell, autor de un clásico libro sobre el tema, Apparitions (Apariciones), publicado en 1943, identificaba cuatro grupos principales en base a la conducta adoptada por los presuntos espíritus, más conocida que su propia naturaleza: *'Apariciones que frecuentan habitualmente un lugar determinado'. Generalmente no suscitan miedo, son inofensivos y a veces llegan a ser tratados como un miembro más de la familia. *'Apariciones post-mortem'. Suelen tener lugar muy poco tiempo después de la muerte de la persona reaparecida, y no acostumbran a estar relacionadas con un lugar o acontecimiento concreto; parecen ser como despedidas. *'Apariciones en casos críticos': el aparecido es alguien que está viviendo una experiencia importante (a menudo desconocida por el testigo de la aparición), como un accidente, una enfermedad o, por supuesto, la muerte, y se muestra ante una persona o personas simultáneamente a esa experiencia, no después de la misma. *'Aparición inducida'. En estos casos, el fantasma no es el de una persona muerta o moribunda, sino el de alguien vivo, que intenta con deliberación hacer que su imagen se haga visible a otra persona; se habla entonces de bilocación, si se trata de santos, o en el folclor alemán de doppelganger (en el irlandés, fetch). En este tipo de apariciones parecen haberse excluido aquellas en las que la aparición adopta una actitud comunicativa e interactiva con aquel a quien se muestra, pudiendo hablar o comunicarse con él, mucho tiempo después de su fallecimiento. Fantasmas, Sociedad y Economía Como fuente pristina de curiosidad la creencia en fantasmas es tema goloso que ha suscitado mucho negocio editorial, teatral, cinematográfico, radiofónico, televisivo y periodístico, porque se genera habitualmente como un factoide o una leyenda urbana, y por eso supone con frecuencia una atracción turística notable para lugares históricos desconocidos. Eso provoca la aparición de grandes intereses creados en torno a las apariciones de fantasmas y, por tanto, la aparición, también, de distintos grados de fraude y negocio o ambos y, por consiguiente, del rechazo y oscurecimiento interesados a toda explicación puramente racional o científica de este tipo de fenómenos; de ahí la explotación y fomento del miedo y del ambiente morboso y el lenguaje interminablemente elíptico y oscuro que los rodea, así como la asfixia consciente de toda verdad que pueda existir en el fondo del asunto, que se hace terreno de cultivo, mina y asidero de todo tipo de factoides y leyendas urbanas. La verdad se deja siempre encerrada una ignorancia que, además, favorece la estafa, la riqueza, el lucro, el crecimiento económico. De ahí que la desconfianza, el método científico, el empirismo y el escepticismo sean requisitos imprescindibles para abordar con seriedad un fenómeno como este, rodeado de engaños y la mayor parte de las veces, si no todas, engaño él mismo. Fantasmas y Parapsicología Para no ser pseudociencia, la parapsicología investiga la psicología del engaño, procura documentar cualquier testimonio de los llamados fantasmas y controlar rigurosamente las circunstancias en que se producen (incluidas los observadores) alejándose de cualquier prejuicio cognitivo. El curso histórico del fenómeno obliga a distinguir, por una parte, las apariciones de ectoplasmas obtenidas con ciertas medium espiritistas fraudulentas a comienzos del siglo XX (Eusépia Palladino, Douglas D. Home, Rudi Schneider, Franek Kluski) de las apariciones investigadas por investigadores serios (Charles Richet, Schrenk-Notzing, Gustave Geley, etc.) que acreditaron los fenómenos con las condiciones de observación de que disponían en su época y, por otra parte, de fenómenos asociados como el encantamiento o el poltergeist. La parapsicología asocia los fantasmas a la percepción de personas y animales vivos o muertos de forma visual o auditiva (las mal llamadas psicofonías y teleplastias), e investiga a determinadas personas, los llamados dotados o mediums, quienes, imbuidos al parecer de una cierta percepción extrasensorial, hacen una o varias de estas cosas: *1) Notar, sentir, registrar o percibir la presencia de seres fallecidos (clarisintiente o empático) *2) Observarlos (clarividente). *3) Escucharlos (clariaudiente). *4) Obtener información desconocida, falsa o verdadera, de los mismos, e interactuar con ellos (médium). En cuanto al punto 1, muchos mediums pueden percibir tan sólo sentimientos o percepciones de los espíritus (empatía), no pensamientos más elaborados y complejos, distinguen auras de colores de personas vivas o señalan áreas concretas donde los espíritus se sitúan. Por otra parte, en los puntos 1, 2 y 3 estas percepciones difieren según el individuo y pueden presentarse de forma más o menos intensa, continua o discontinua (al parecer en forma de rápidos e incompletos flashes de información). Respecto al cuarto punto, algunos médiums han conseguido recabar un alto porcentaje cierto y verificable de información, algunas veces por procedimientos como la escritura automática o la psicometría. Estos mediums han logrado recabar información útil para esclarecer desapariciones y crímenes y ayudar a arqueólogos o a personas desesperadas por dramas familiares, como atestiguan los casos de John Edward, Chip Coffey, Anne Germain, Rosemarie Kerr, Sally Headding o Nancy Orlen Weber, entre otros. Curiosamente, unas pocas personas parecen poseer el don contrario de impedir o desfigurar cualquier inferencia mediúmnica. Este hecho parece apoyar el argumento de que la mediumnidad es un tipo de talento telepático que manipula información inconsciente de los cerebros de los sujetos sometidos a ella para reforzar convicciones que los individuos ya poseen. Muchos mediums dicen nacer ya con el don, manifiesto desde su infancia, y se ven asediados por espíritus buenos y malos; algunos de ellos, según interpretan, son los llamados espíritus guía, que los protegen, informan, acompañan, asesoran y protegen durante toda o gran parte de su vida. El médium no se ve afectado por la distancia ni el tiempo, sino por la presencia de signos o vestigios de aquello con lo que se comunica, y es un don innato, se posee (desde la infancia) o no se posee. Los fantasmas más frecuentes poseen una tipología escindida en cuatro clases: *Fantasmas residuales, o visiones que realizan actos repetitivos y carecen de actitud comunicativa o interacción con los observadores. *Fantasmas conscientes, que pueden comunicarse e interactuar con los observadores. *Encantamientos duraderos de lugares concretos donde se manifiesta uno o más fantasmas desde hace mucho tiempo. *Poltergeist o "espíritus burlones", fenómenos de duración más reducida ligados a una persona, por lo general adolescente o joven (aunque no siempre), en la que se mueven objetos solos, se escuchan golpes repetitivos o ruidos y se encienden o apagan luces. Fantasmas y Espiritismo Según el Espiritismo o "doctrina espírita", como se decía en el siglo XIX desde que este movimiento fue configurado por Allan Kardec y la teósofa Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, el alma sobrevive a la muerte del cuerpo material y asciende a un nivel superior de existencia. Sin embargo algunas almas se desvían de ese camino; no parecen tener una autoconsciencia completa de su ser; la tienen, pero sólo hasta cierto punto, porque no han logrado todavía resolver sus dudas existenciales. Se trata de fantasmas: entidades desencarnadas que se torturan y fustigan cruelmente con asuntos no resueltos en su vida anterior. Puede, por ejemplo, *Que no acepten su propia muerte, que no quieran reconocer que han desencarnado. *Que se sientan culpables por no haber concluido correctamente algún asunto durante su vida humana. *Que se sientan atados o ligados afectivamente a alguna persona o lugar cuando estaban con vida. *Que sientan odio o rencor consigo mismos o con alguien de su entorno como humanos. *Que sientan que no merecen estar en ninguna parte y que ya no les queda esperanza. Un fantasma se construye con algunas de las actitudes no resueltas de un humano mientras vivía encarnado en su cuerpo físico: padece carencias, obsesiones, sentimientos de culpabilidad, apegos irresistibles, miedos o desesperanza. Por no cuidar esas actitudes, según el Espìritismo, uno se puede transformar en un posible candidato a fantasma el día de mañana. La labor del médium ha de consistir en orientar y aconsejar para poder cambiar esas actitudes. Debe ser capaz de sentir que está a tiempo de rectificar o de perdonar o ser perdonado, ser capaz de sentir que tiene una segunda oportunidad en la que podrá aprender de sus errores del pasado y convertirlos en un valioso conocimiento para el futuro. Este cambio de actitud para el fantasma, que no sería sino una entidad mendiga que pide afecto, comprensión, y oportunidad para un cambio, debe proporcionárselo el médium. Una vez el fantasma ha comprendido, espontáneamente sucede aquello largamente ignorado o no esperado por él, sabe que puede sentirse libre y continuar su camino de evolución en niveles superiores de conciencia y puede seguir su camino en paz creciendo existencialmente hacia otros planos, bien en una forma encarnada o bien en una forma espiritual. Ha comprendido que la capacidad de ordenar sus experiencias le permiten ser su mejor maestro y enseñar a otras entidades a no repetir su mismo error.3 En el vocabulario espiritista no se utiliza la palabra fantasma, sino eidolon, espíritu, ente o entidad. Algunas almas no habrían pasado a otro nivel de existencia por miedo a quemarse eternamente, por simple obstinación o por poseer demasiado apego a este nivel de existencia o a algunas cosas y personas de este nivel de existencia. Otra explicación a este fenómeno, que permite una leve unificación entre la física contemporánea y esta creencia sobrenatural, y que se funda en presuntos experimentos llevados a cabo con equipo técnico en varias partes del mundo a partir de 1945, sugiere que al momento de morir, subsiste de algún modo la "información cuántica", el modelo molecular del ser vivo, la cual, mediante la combinación de factores adecuados,de espacio,tiempo y energìa, (sitios con apropiados niveles de energia del tipo iones positivos), se manifiesta como si tuviera un cuerpo (forma material difusa popularmente denominada "ectoplasma" o "periespíritu"), pudiendo realizar acciones (ruidos, movimiento de objetos,apariciones),lo cual depende en gran medida del voltaje e intensidad del campo de iones positivos presente en dicho lugar. El fundamento principal de esta teoría se basa en que toda acción realizada en el espacio requiere una fuente de energía que es recargada por el espectro en estos lugares electromágneticamente saturados de cargas electrónicas libres (electrones sueltos en el aire u otras substancias). Dicho cuerpo difuso le proporcionarìa al espectro sensaciones similares a las de la persona viva, obviamente con sus limitaciones, pero sensaciones al fin y al cabo, lo que explicarìa tambièn los casos en los cuales las psicofonìas y otras anomalías captadas en sesiones de espiritismo reproducen frases inconclusas o absurdas como "siento frìo" o "yo, qué estoy haciendo aqui". De cualquier forma, esto no seria mas que un reflejo hologràfico-electrònico de un personaje muerto tiempo atrás. Fantasmas y Catolicismo El último Catecismo de la Iglesia Católica no admite la existencia del limbo, aunque algunos teólogos la postulan, pero sí la del Purgatorio, al contrario que el Luteranismo protestante. Estima perjudicial, autodestructivo y pecaminoso el uso de la necromancia, la Ouija, el Tarot y cualquier ceremonia o procedimiento no religioso con el cual se obtenga comunicación con la otra vida; según exorcistas y demonólogos como el padre José Antonio Fortea, recurrir a estos rituales, fuera de ser extremadamente peligroso desde un punto de vista psicológico, supone dejar puerta abierta para que entre sin invitación uno cualquiera de la numerosa jerarquía de espíritus no humanos o demonios. Por otra parte, según la escatología de algunos teólogos, existe un limbo al que van las almas, criaturas, seres no humanos y ángeles indecisos, que no son ni buenos ni malos ni se han puesto de parte de nadie, esperando el lugar que Dios les dará cuando ocurra el juicio final. En cuanto a la consulta de mediums, en Deuteronomio XVIII, 12-14, no se niega la existencia de estas personas, pero se dice que no se debe recurrir a ellos: :Cuando entres a la tierra que Yahveh tu Dios te da, no aprenderás a hacer según las abominaciones de aquellas naciones. No sea hallado en ti quien haga pasar a su hijo o a su hija por el fuego, ni quien practique adivinación, ni agorero, ni sortílego, ni hechicero, ni encantador, ni adivino, ni mago, ni quien consulte a los muertos. Porque es abominación para con Yahveh cualquiera que hace estas cosas, y por estas abominaciones Yahveh tu Dios echa estas naciones de delante de ti. Ciertamente hay almas perdidas, temerosas o ignorantes que desconocen cómo entrar o estar en el Purgatorio o fantasmas que se introducen en un cuerpo humano; estas almas se marchan con el simple poder de la oración y no necesitan exorcismos. Los demonios, espíritus no humanos, por el contrario, pueden poseer lugares (la llamada infestación) o personas (la posesión demoniaca) y, si están ocultos, se manifiestan al cabo de intensas, prolongadas y duraderas sesiones de oración. Los demonios sólo poseen el poder de tentar y atacan el lado más débil de la persona tras un paciente y profundo estudio de la misma. Una vez que uno distingue bien entre posesión e infestación, los fantasmas son un fenómeno distinto: son apariciones de personas que están en el Purgatorio, pero las características de estas apariciones son siempre las mismas y muy distintas de la infestación: *El alma se aparece con forma humana *No dice nada *Se aparece con carácter amenazante y terrorífico Nunca mueve objetos, ni produce ruidos. Cuando se aparece se queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos y después desaparece sin más. No es un demonio porque, fuera de que el fenómeno nunca va a más, desaparece si se dicen misas u oraciones por su alma. Esas apariciones son un modo de llamar la atención para que se rece por esa alma en concreto.4 Fantasmas y Psicología La creencia en fantasmas puede ser inducida como alucinación por enfermedades mentales como la Esquizofrenia (oír voces, ver alucinaciones, sufrir delirios) o las distintas afecciones del lóbulo temporal del cerebro, por ejemplo la Epilepsia; por otra parte el escotoma obliga a veces al cerebro a crear delirios inconscientes: fantasea creando imágenes fantasmas en los huecos donde percibe falta de información visual, como han demostrado en otros casos experimentos empíricos sobre percepción; a veces también engaña el cerebro creando historias mediante el síndrome de Korsakov o en condiciones de hipnosis o, más corientemente, el sueño, fabulando sobre bases reales (en condiciones de hipnosis, se produce un sensible aumento de memoria, se decuplica, o más, por lo cual se pueden recuperar datos que hacen la historia más verosímil). Igualmente, muchas drogas, los llamados alucinógenos, producen fantasías fantasmagóricas, como el LSD. La Comunicación después de la muerte inducida (CDMI en español, IADC en inglés) es una técnica terapéutica basada en la EMDR que ayuda a los deudos a procesar y superar el sufrimiento por la muerte de un ser querido por medio de la evocación de fantasmas. La CDMI fue descubierta y desarrollada en 1995 por el psicólogo estadounidense Allan Botkin, durante su trabajo con veteranos de la guerra de Vietnam. Se fundamenta en el demostrado valor curativo de las Experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Fantasmas y literatura Son muchos los escritores que han tratado este tema. Ya se han mencionado ejemplos antiguos en el apartado "Historia", pero cabe insistir en Sobre los hechos maravillosos de Flegón, liberto del emperador Adriano, porque fue origen de la leyenda sobre la esposa difunta que reaparece en Proclo y sirvió de inspiración a Goethe para su Novia de Corinto y a Washington Irving para El estudiante alemán. En el siglo XVI Gonzalo Fernández de Oviedo narra un caso real de fantasmas en sus Batallas y quincuagenas y Antonio de Torquemada menciona muchos casos demasiado crédulamente en un Jardín de flores curiosas (1570) que irritó tanto como sedujo al propio Cervantes, quien parece evocar a la estantigua en el episodio del cuerpo muerto. Hay, por otra parte, leyendas hispánicas de muertos que vuelven a la vida como vampiros bastante anteriores a las rumanas, como la del Conde Estruch (siglo XII) en el Ampurdán o la Guajona en Cantabria. En el teatro del siglo XVII aparecen obras donde los fantasmas tienen un papel destacado: Hamlet, de Shakespeare; El caballero de Olmedo y El duque de Viseo de Lope de Vega o El burlador de Sevilla de Tirso de Molina, quien se inspira a su vez en la leyenda de El convidado de piedra. El tema se desarrolla generalmente dentro del género de la novela gótica o cuento de terror, un género que empezó con el Romanticismo a finales del siglo XVIII, aun cuando fue en el XIX cuando encontró su verdadero desarrollo y máximo apogego con autores como E.T.A. Hoffmann, Edgar Allan Poe, Jean-Charles Emmanuel Nodier y Sheridan Le Fanu. Escribieron novelas góticas con relatos de fantasmas Horace Walpole (El castillo de Otranto, 1764), Matthew G. Lewis (El monje, 1794) y Charles Maturin (Melmoth el errabundo). Posrománticos son Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, Guy de Maupassant, M. R. James, R. L. Stevenson, Lafcadio Hearn, Henry James, Edith Wharton, Algernon Blackwood, Arthur Machen, M. P. Shiel etc... Se acercaron al género con mayor o menor fortuna Emilia Pardo Bazán, Richmal Crompton, E. F. Benson, William F. Harvey, Richard Middleton, W. Somerset Maugham, Elizabeth Bowen, Robert Aickman, May Sinclair, Walter de La Mare, Thomas Burke, A. E. Coppard, Charles Williams, Herbert Russell Wakefield, Alfred McClelland Burrage, A. N. L. Munby, Arthur Gray, Barry Pain, Christopher Woodforde, E. G. Swain, Hugh Walpole, John Buchan, L. T. C. Rolt, Simon Raven, Terence H. White, V. S. Pritchett y L. P. Hartley. Comunicación con fantasmas A medida que el hombre moderno ha ido desarrollando nuevas tecnologías de comunicación, los interesados en obtener información de fantasmas las han usado y así se habla de psicofonías o grabaciones sonoras en las que supuestamente se oye la voz o los movimientos de algún difunto, o de psicoimágenes, imágenes estáticas o en movimiento en las que presuntamente puede distinguirse alguna presencia fantasmal. Sin embargo, quienes pretenden justificar la existencia de otro mundo y la posible comunicación con el mismo deben justificar primero por qué casi todas las manifestaciones espirituales suelen reducirse a manifestaciones psicológicas de engaño o autoengaño, o fraudes, como con devastadora frecuencia han demostrado ilusionistas expertos como Harry Houdini, James Randi o Criss Angel, quienes saben desde luego que lo que ocurre en nuestra mente es de factura mucho más simple que lo que ocurre en la realidad fuera de ella. Algunos tipos de alucinación, como la hipnopómpica o la hipnogógica, la parálisis del sueño, los síntomas de una esquizofrenia o determinados tipos de epilepsia no diagnosticadas, el fenómeno del sueño lúcido o falso despertar, la pareidolia, la apofenia, el uso de drogas enteógenas y sustancias psicotrópicas que creen falsos recuerdos, los fuegos fatuos pueden explicar la mayoría de los casos, por no hablar del espíritu lúdico de las bromas y los citados, groseros y mezquinos intereses económicos, que pueden apoyar, magnificar y converger sobre las anteriores explicaciones, que se acumulan sobre la necesidad de religión y de fe ultraterrena, un meme antropológico desarrollado en el ser humano por la selección natural como ventaja para la supervivencia gregaria. Esto no basta para desanimar, sin embargo, a quienes creen en alguna manifestación divina o macabra que es una liberación de energía del cuerpo, esto es, una "evolución" de esta vida terrenal hacia otra en un mundo ultraterreno, y hay caos desconcertantes de clarividencia y percepción extrasensorial que aún aguardan explicación satisfactoria. Algunos intentos no escépticos de resolver racionalmente estos fenómenos han sido formulados por físicos como Roger Penrose, quienes creen posible la transmisión de información nerviosa mediante corrientes cuánticas a nivel subatómico que pueden ser amplificadas mediante los microtúbulos existentes en las neuronas; además, la insólita lógica cuántica permite distorsiones temporales que pueden causar la duplicación del presente o bilocación, y esto explicaría muchos de los fenómenos paranormales de transmisión de información, como expone en su Las sombras de la mente: hacia una compresión científica de la consciencia (Barcelona: Editorial Crítica, 1996). Explicaciones científicas concurrentes han sido formuladas por Stuart Hameroff o recogidas empíricamente por Raymond Moody. Fantasmas célebres Algunas historias de fantasmas parecen ser leyendas urbanas universales, como la de La Dama Blanca o autoestopista fantasma. De todas formas, el carácter huidizo de estos fenómenos parece indicar que los fantasmas tienen más miedo de las personas que (algunas) personas de los fantasmas. En India Según el Garudá-purana (h. siglo VI), un libro perteneciente a la tradición hinduista, los seres humanos que cometen pecados a lo largo de su vida reencarnan en fantasmas. En dicho libro, un fantasma describe su vida a un brahmán (sacerdote hinduista): :Vivimos en una dimensión en la que no existen la fe en las religiones, la disciplina, el perdón, la paciencia ni el conocimiento. Nuestro alimento es el más despreciable del mundo: basura, vómito, tos y orina. Somos ignorantes y vivimos en la oscuridad. Ser fantasma, en el hiduismo, es un verdadero y terrible castigo karmático. En la India, a los seres de este reino fantasmagórico se los llama "espíritus hambrientos", como los gaki japoneses, o "fantasmas que luchan". La diosa Kali se suele rodear de una corte de fantasmas. Las almas de los seiscientos hijos del rey Sagar vagaron como fantasmas hasta que terminara por completo el ritual que su padre había iniciado. El Budismo hindú también admite fantasmas, las distintas clases de preta, y el budismo tibetano o lamaísmo afirma que los fantasmas pueden ser "construidos" psíquicamente o proyectados en forma de tulpas o ideoplastias. En Colombia *En Cartagena de Indias existe el Museo Naval del Caribe, donde antes estuvo el Hospital San Juan de Dios, lugar en que en la época del cólera se atendió a muchas personas que posteriormente murieron a causa de esa enfermedad y fueron enterrados en el patio. Justo frente a este patio principal cuentan aparece un negro con turbante en la cabeza que se queda mirando fijamente a las personas, siempre en el mismo lugar. Existen testimonios de funcionarios que trabajan en el museo, y los visitantes lo confunden con un indigente, según cuentan ellos. En una de las escaleras un ente desconocido empuja a los visitantes. En un solo día llegó a ocurrir seis veces y nunca ha sobrepasado esa cifra. También ha aparecido en fotos un hombre de rasgos marcados y una rueda de timón giró sola velozmente de derecha a izquierda y en sentido contrario largo tiempo. *El sector de La Candelaria en el centro de Bogotá es famoso por su rica historia y por ser allí donde fue fundada la ciudad, pero también por ser el barrio más encantado. Son múltiples las historias y testimonios de apariciones en casi todas las casas del sector.6 Una de las apariciones más famosas es la del Fantasma de la casaca verde, el cual se aparece en la casa de Rufino José Cuervo (donde hoy funciona la Fundación Gilberto Alzate Avendaño). Los rumores apuntan a que se trata del espectro del Virrey José Espeleta, quien gobernara la Nueva Granada a finales del siglo XVIII. *El Palacio de Justicia, también en Bogotá y lugar que fue protagonista de un holocausto en 1985. Las personas que laboran allí han presenciado fenómenos paranormales, que son adjudicados a las almas en pena de las personas que murieron durante la toma. *Palacio Liévano, donde funciona actualmente la Alcaldía de Bogotá. Bultos luminosos se desplazan hasta las oficinas para teclear máquinas de escribir, una lechuza de inusual tamaño que sobrevuela los parqueaderos del edificio o luces que se apagan o se prenden por si solas son los fenómenos que el personal de la Alcaldía ha presenciado a cualquier hora del día.7 *El Hóspital General de Barranquilla, escenario de la aparición de una monja que trabajó en el hospital hacia los años cincuenta. Dicen que el espectro de la monja deambula especialmente en el área de maternidad del hospital.8 En Venezuela El Silbón, según la leyenda, es el fantasma de un joven que asesinó a su padre y por ello está condenado a vagar como alma en pena eternamente cargando un saco lleno con los huesos de su padre. Se le llama así por su característico silbido, semejante a las notas musicales do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si en este orden subiendo el tono hasta fa y luego bajando hasta la nota si. Se dice que cuando su silbido se escucha cerca no hay peligro, ya que el silbón está lejos, pero, si se escucha lejos, es porque se encuentra muy cerca. Además, escuchar su silbido es presagio de la propia muerte. Según una de las versiones de la historia El Silbón se presenta en las casas de noche a contar los huesos que lleva en el saco. Si nadie lo escucha, no hay peligro. Se dice que si una persona escucha el silbido debe hacerse la señal de la cruz, persignarse e irse inmediatamente. Suele mostrarse en la región de Los Llanos de Venezuela. En China En China son numerosos los relatos tradicionales sobre fantasmas; se creía en ellos y hasta se les rendía culto. Confucio dijo: "Respetad a los fantasmas y a los dioses, pero alejaos de ellos". El erudito Zhuxi, de la Dinastía Song (960-1279), quiso escribir un libro contra su existencia, titulado Si crees, allí estaremos; si no crees, no nos hallarás. Los fantasmas chinos se denominan Kuei; son espíritus malvados de personas que vivieron una vida deshonrosa o perversa, o que murieron de forma violenta. Se dice que hacen daño a las personas y buscan a quién asesinar para que el espíritu de la víctima ocupe el lugar del Kuei en el Infierno; pero esto sólo es posible con los espíritus de débiles y cobardes, pues no pueden causar ningún daño a los valientes que demuestran no temerlos. Otro tipo de fantasmas son almas de plantas, animales o cosas que abandonan su cuerpo material para atacar a las personas; son peligrosos pero se los puede destruir cuando intentan volver a su cuerpo. Las autoridades prohibieron en 2007 las historias de fantasmas. Son muy conocidas las leyendas de Ye, la de Lu Ch’ien y el sauce embrujado, y la del policía Yin. El orientalista Lafcadio Hearn transcribió algunos de estos relatos tradicionales, que inspiraron no sólo el film Kwaidan, de Kobayashi, sino toda una tradición de cine y literatura paranormal que llega hasta Ring de Nakata. *En el Teatro de la Ópera de Pekín, llamado Huguang Huiguan, al sur de la ciudad. Se construyó encima de un cementerio; los fantasmas y aparecidos son frecuentes. En Japón El escritor y orientalista Lafcadio Hearn ha adaptado algunos relatos tradicionales de fantasmas japoneses. Los fantasmas japoneses son espíritus apartados de una pacífica vida tras la muerte debido a algo que les ocurrió en vida, falta de una ceremonia funeraria adecuada, o por cometer seppuku o harakiri (suicidio). Usualmente aparecen entre las dos de la madrugada y el amanecer, con kimono blanco de luto abrochado al revés y sin pies definidos; algunos carecen de rostro, los llamados noppera-bō o sin cara (como los hupia de los taínos antillanos). Hay muchos tipos de fantasmas japoneses, en general denominados yūrei: onryō, o fantasmas vengativos; ubume, o fantasma benéfico de una madre que murió durante el parto o dejando niños pequeños y que regresa para cuidar de sus hijos o traerles dulces, que al desaparecer el fantasma se transforman en hojas secas; goryō, fantasmas vengativos aristócratas que fueron martirizados, funayūrei, fantasmas de los que murieron en el mar; funayūrei-urei: fantasmas de niños traviesos; los gaki o fantasmas hambrientos; los de objetos o tsukumogami; los cambiantes u obake; los jikininki, hitodama, reikon... El Templo Zenshoan en Tokio es conocido por su colección de pinturas de yorei, o galería de Yorei-ga. Son 50 pinturas de seda que datan de 150 a 200 años y representan una gran variedad de apariciones. Fueron recogidas por Sanyu-tei Encho, un historiador famoso y artista del rakugo en la era Edo cuando estudió en Zenshoan. Son lugares encantados: *El espectro de Kuchisake-onna, una mujer espantosamente desfigurada durante la época Heian por un marido celoso, un samurai que con unas tijeras le descarnó la parte inferior de la cara para descubrirle los dientes y la mandíbula; vuelta un maléfico fantasma, es uno de los más famosos y se la representa en unas máscaras verdaderamente horribles. *El castillo de Himeji es frecuentado por el fantasma de Okiku *Aokigahara, el bosque en el fondo del monte Fujiyama, es una localización popular para el suicidio y numerosos fantasmas suelen pasear por allí. *La leyenda de Botan Dōrō (牡丹燈籠) es inmensamente popular en Japón y ha dado argumento al kabuki, al rakugo, a la literatura y al cine en numerosas ocasiones, pero no parece tener un fundamento histórico real. En Irlanda *Tal vez el espectro más conocido es la Banshee, un espíritu femenino de la mitología irlandesa asociado a antiguas familias y que se considera presagio de muerte; las banshees gimen por la casa si alguien está a punto de morir. Cuando varias banshees aparecen a la vez indica que alguien honorable o santo morirá pronto. La leyenda correspondiente del catolicismo es la de San Pascual Bailón, que avisa golpeando tres veces la cabeza de la cama días antes de la muerte de quien le reza para que ponga en orden su vida y se confiese. *Castillo de Athcarne, Condado de Meath; es una ruina del siglo XVI a 10 km del campo donde se dio la Batalla del Boyne (1690). La gente habla de gritos de soldados moribundos, y visiones de un soldado colgado de un gran roble en la finca, y otras apariciones. *El Castillo Kinnity, Condado de Offaly, uno de los más encantados de Irlanda; en numerosas ocasiones el personal del Castillo y sus visitantes han visto al fantasma de un monje (Monk of Kinnitty) atravesando los muros de la edificación; es un fantasma locuaz, que a veces se comunica con el personal de servicio del castillo y con algunos visitantes. *En el Castillo de Skyrne, Condado de Meath, cerca de la antigua colina de Tara, donde se han desenterrado muchos esqueletos. Skyrne fue construido por un caballero normando en el siglo XII, y se documentan varios espectros, entre otros el de una monja, una figura alta con capa y su perro y sobre todo una mujer vestida de blanco, quizá Lilith Palmerston, asesinada por Phelim Sellers en el siglo XVIII. Todavía se han escuchado de noche sus aterradores chillidos. *El túnel cerca del antiguo Cementerio de Friar’s Bush, en Belfast. Conecta las alas Ashby y David Keir de la Universidad de Queens. En este túnel asusta un frío intenso y sobrenatural; hay un fantasma que suele agarrar a la gente que pasa, que es muy poca. *El Castillo de Killua, Condado de Westmeath, residencia de la familia del gran (Lawrence de Arabia), se cree que está embrujado por el administrador de la finca (Jacky Dalton) de Sir Benjamin Chapman. Su espíritu excéntrico ha aterrorizado a varios visitantes nocturnos del castillo; las quejas sobre ruidos y movimientos nocturnos fueron tantas que la residencia fue abandonada hace mucho tiempo. Hasta la fecha se habla de un fantasma blanco que rodea las ruinas y una figura espantosa, de mirada maligna, que a veces se ve entre las paredes. *El Castillo de Leap, Condado de Offaly, destaca por el número de sus fantasmas, entre ellos una chica joven avistada en varias ocasiones, que se cree era hija del señor del castillo; su padre concertó un matrimonio con el hijo de un hacendado muy rico, pero ella estaba enamorada de un humilde granjero, y cuando su padre se enteró lo mató. Una noche cuando el padre dormía ella le mató. Poco después, un día que la hija estaba en lo alto del castillo, una mano invisible la empujó y la hizo caer al vacío, por lo que murió en el acto. Se cree que fue el padre quien la empujó y el espíritu de la joven vaga por el castillo lamentando su amor perdido. Los visitantes escuchan unos misteriosos gemidos y llantos en la oscuridad, y se ven luces encendidas en lo alto del castillo. En Escocia *Castillo de Edimburgo. En el Castillo de Edimburgo han sido vistos numerosos fantasmas. El más célebre es el de un gaitero, cuya música resuena a menudo entre los muros. El segundo es el de un tocador de tambor que se ha aparecido a los visitantes y lugareños desde mediados del siglo XVII. Nadie sabe quién pueda ser, pero parece querer prevenir al castillo de los peligros. La leyenda cuenta que se dio orden a un soldado de explorar un pasadizo subterráneo que hipotéticamente conectaba con el palacio de Hollyrood. Se perdió y quedó allí para siempre, aún hoy hay quien se queda inmóvil de miedo al escuchar entre las frías paredes una triste canción, que entonaba aquel soldado. *En el Castillo de Comlongon cerca de Clarencefield aparece Lady Marion Carruthers, miembro del clan Murray, quien en siglo XVI se arrojó desde una torre de este castillo porque la obligaban a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba. Lady Marion no recibió sepultura cristiana, por lo que ahora se pueden escuchar sus gritos y llantos, buscando un lugar para descansar. *En el Castillo de Shieldhill, en Biggar, hay una torre que se construyó en 1199. Ahora es un hotel y hay una habitación, la Glencoe, en la que a la puesta de sol se aparece el alma de The Grey Lady. *Mary King’s Close. Los fantasmas de los enfermos de peste emparedados en esta calle subterránea e Edimburgo. *El Palacio de Hollyrood, hogar escocés de la reina Elizabeth, era originalmente una abadía construida por el rey David; allí fue asesinado David Rizzio, amante de María de Escocia: Su esposo Sir Darnley incurrió en celos y lo apuñaló alrededor de sesenta veces. Muchos huéspedes han divulgado padecer dolores de cabeza en el cuarto en que Rizzio murió, y en los ochenta un vigilante de seguridad sentía que bajaba la temperatura bruscamente y escuchaba pasos. Se dice que en el palacio habita un misterioso fantasma, "el señor verde", a quien se le adjudican las desgracias que ocurren allí. *El Castillo de Dalhousie fue construido en 1247 por el clan Ramsey, que lo mantuvo durante 850 años; fue reconvertido en hotel en 1974. Los huéspedes informan continuamente de varios fantasmas; uno es el de la señora Catherine, hija de uno de los dueños, encarcelada por un año y fallecida por hambre. Una camarera del hotel vio una vez un fantasma vestido de mayordomo en el corredor. Se aparece además una perra llamada Petra que murió en una de las torres del castillo en los años 80; algunos afirman haber visto además cabezas, brazos y piernas flotando en el aire. *El Castillo de Stirling es uno de los lugares más encantados de todos; según una profecía, una reina escocesa moriría entre sus muros a causa del fuego, pero cumplido o no el vaticinio, con él nació la leyenda de "La joven verde", una extraña presencia a la que se le han atribuido muchos de los desastres ocurridos en este lugar. En Inglaterra Los ingleses tienen fama de muy creyentes en fantasmas, ya sea la cabeza incorpórea del escritor Oliver Goldsmith o los gritos infantiles en la estación de metro de Bethnal Green. *Torre de Londres. Se dice que allí apareció el fantasma sin cabeza de Ana Bolena, el fantasma de Tomás Beckett, el espectro del Rey Eduardo V de Inglaterra y de Ricardo, duque de Cork; el fantasma de la señora Jane Grey, de sir Walter Raleigh y del Conde de Salisbury, además de una desconocida señora vestida de luto, carente de rostro. *La "Dama Castaña" que se aparece en Raynham Hall (Norfolk). En 1936 en casa del marqués de Townshend, un fotógrafo profesional y su ayudante estaban tomando fotografías de la casa y vieron bajar un fantasma por la escalera que fue fotografiado. Fue vista simultáneamente por dos testigos en 1835. Más tarde, otro testigo le disparó con una escopeta. Pese a esta mala acogida, fue vista de nuevo en 1926 por lord Townshend y dos testigos más. En 1849 el comandante Loftus y su famoso amigo Hawkins vieron el fantasma de una mujer con los ojos huecos antes de irse a acostar (aunque seguramente quedarían desvelados). El incidente dio lugar a que varios detectives y la policía local investigaran las apariciones. El fantasma parece ser el de Lady Dorothy Townshend, esposa de Charles Townshend, segundo vizconde de Raynham, proprietario de Raynham Hall a comienzos del siglo XVII. El rumor quiere que Dorothy, ante su matrimonio con Charles, fue la amante de Lord Wharton. Aunque según los documentos legales Dorothy haya sido enterrada en 1726, se sospecha sin embargo de la autenticidad de estas exequias. Charles habría sospechado la infidelidad y habría montado esta mascarada para enfermar a Dorothy y encerrarla en una habitación o emparedarla durante años hasta su verdadera muerte. *La mansión victoriana de Borley Hall (Essex) fue en las décadas de 1920 y 1930 la más famosa de las casas inglesas encantadas. *El fantasma del Hombre de gris habita en un barrio de Londres, Westminster, en el teatro real Drury Lane, uno de los más antiguos (empezó en 1674, durante el reinado de Carlos II). Es el coliseo embrujado más famoso de las islas Británicas; de entre sus varios fantasmas, el más célebre es el del Hombre de Gris. Es descrito como un caballero joven ataviado a lo siglo XVIII, con sombrero de tres picos y peluca empolvada; se cubre con un manto gris de buena calidad y lleva espada. La leyenda asociada cuenta que se enamoró de una actriz y cuando estaba a punto de huir con ella otro actor, celoso, lo apuñaló y lo escondió emparedándolo tras uno de los muros del teatro. Es lo cierto que en 1848, cuando se restauró el teatro, fue descubierto tras una pared un esqueleto aún con una daga clavada en las costillas. El fantasma, de puntualidad británica, aparece de 9 am a 6pm, suele dejarse ver en los ensayos y en las matinés, caminando a través del balcón y desvaneciéndose en una pared. Verlo se considera augurio de éxito para la obra y los actores. *En el Palacio de Hampton Court una cámara de seguridad grabó el 22 de diciembre de 2003 en un vídeo el hipotético fantasma de una de las esposas de Enrique VIII. Algunos dicen que es el espectro de Catalina Howard, quinta mujer del soberano, condenada por adulterio. Otros, que es una broma. Circulan muchas leyendas sobre este lugar. *Museo Nacional de Greenwich: Ralph Hardy, un eclesiástico de la Columbia británica, tomó en 1966 una fotografía hoy célebre. Tenía simplemente la intención de fotografiar la bella escalera de la Casa de la Reina del Museo Nacional de Greenwich. Tras revelarla, la foto mostró una forma velada que subía la escalera y parecía coger la pasarela con las dos manos. *Castillo de Muncaster. Numerosos visitantes dicen haber visto fantasmas y haber escuchado gritos de niños, pasos de personas que parecían marchar penosamente y otros ruidos inexplicables en los pasillos y la gran sala del castillo. Una dama blanca, fantasma de una jovencita, Mary Bragg, asesinada ante las puertas del castillo en el siglo XIX, se pasearía también regularmente en el recinto de los jardines. *Bases militares del Reino Unido. Algunos fantasmas de pilotos han sido observados y registrados, como el de Bruce Barrymore Halpenny. *La villa de York reivindica el título de la villa más encantada de Europa, y cuenta con fantasmas que se remontan a la época romana y que se dice ver aparecer por las murallas, los teatros, las puertas vacías, las iglesias y las casas históricas. *El Gurt dog de Somerset es ejemplo de fantasma benevolente. Se dice que las madres pueden jugar con sus hijos sin supervisión en Quantock Hills, porque el perro Gurt los protege. *Inversamente, el perro negro es maléfico y su amplia distribución geográfica parece indicar que es supervivencia de alguna terrible deidad pagana antigua, a la que se ha superpuesto el mito de Cŵn Annwn, Garm, Huargo, Cerbero o su hermano Ortro. En el País de Gales *'Castillo de Bodelwyddan'. Entre los muchos fantasmas que se han manifestado en este castillo, del cual algunas partes remontan al siglo XVII, hay uno que consiste en una dama en vestido victoriano que se manifiesta en la galería de esculturas y ha sido vista por uno de los guías. Un soldado ha aparecido en uno de los pasillos (el castillo de Bodelwyddan era usado por oficiales y como centro de convalecencia durante la I Guerra Mundial). Se han visto también unas siluetas difuminadas pasear aburridas por los corredores, así como una señora ataviada con vestido azul y laborioso peinado en el salón de té. *'Castillo de Caerphilly'. Una dama verde se pasea de torre en torre y fantasmas de soldados patrullan cuando ya no hay necesidad. *'Castillo de Carew', en el Pembrokeshire. Se lo reputa encantado por el espectro de sir Roland Rhys y el de un pariente suyo asesinado una noche por haber rehusado la mano de su hija; se escucha un suspiro que lo maldice. *'Castillo de Gwydir'. El fantasma más importante es una mujer que mora en el ala norte, aunque también se ha dejado ver en el corredor entre el hall de Meredith y la Gran Cámara. Cuando el fantasma aparece, la temperatura desciende y una pestilencia extraordinaria se expande en derredor. *El fantasma del The Queen’s Head Hotel en Monmouth. Hay numerosos espectros en el hotel donde se intentó asesinar a Oliver Cromwell y se lo tiene como el tercer albergue más encantado del País de Gales. En Cornualles *Jan Tregeagle vendió su alma al diablo en el siglo XVII como otro Fausto y actualmente es el espectro más célebre de Cornualles, inspirador de bastantes obras literarias. En Francia *Es famosa el hada Melusina, una mujer cuyo cuerpo acaba en cola de serpiente y ronda el Castillo de los Lusignan cuando va a morir una persona de la familia, de forma muy parecida a las Banshees irlandesas. *La Abadía de Mortemer cuenta al parecer con el fantasma de Mathilde la Emperatriz, hija pequeña de Guillermo el Conquistador; aparecería las noches de luna llena. *El Castillo de Combourg, situado en Combourg, Ille-et-Vilaine, donde Chateaubriand pasó una pequeña parte de su infancia, posee el fantasma de un gato. Esta leyenda da nombre a una de las torres del castillo, la «Torre del Gato», en la que el futuro escritor tenía sus aposentos. *El Castillo de Veauce poseería el fantasma de Lucía que, según el antiguo propietario, se citaba con él todas las noches. Este castillo está situado en Veauce, en el Allier. *Saint-Benoist-sur-Mer. Es una pequeña villa de la Vendea que acostumbra a ser visitada todas las noches por el caballo Mallet, que persigue a los paseantes despistados. *El fantasma de Maria Antonieta; probablemente el fantasma más visto en Francia. Se dice que se aparece en el castillo de Versalles, en el lugar donde fue asesinada y en su jardín favorito del palacio. En Canadá *En la iglesia de San Juan Evangelista de Montreal, Canadá, ha sido visto y fotografiado un sacerdote católico, el reverendo John Wood, que murió en 1969. Varios sacerdotes y feligreses lo han visto; es un fantasma benéfico y positivo, pero a veces gasta bromas a sus compañeros vivos cambiando sus objetos personales de sitio, como solía hacer cuando estaba vivo; en algunas ocasiones ha confesado y dado su bendición a gente antes de desaparecer. En Italia *En la Embajada de España ante la Santa Sede en Roma habita el fantasma de fray Piccolo, monje capuchino que se entretiene desabrochando pijamas y quitándoles los botones. Por lo visto fue un fraile que fue descubierto engañando al embajador con su mujer y fue asesinado por este. *En el Castillo de San Ángelo de Roma se aparece el espectro de la hermosa Beatriz Chenchi. Era una joven con un padre muy cruel que la violaba y maltrataba a su familia. Ella lo mató y fue condenada a muerte. *En Villa San Ágata, residencia y museo del compositor Giuseppe Verdi, ha sido fotografiado un fantasma, y los análisis han demostrado que la fotografía no está trucada. *Calígula habitaba los Jardines de Lamia, en Roma, donde fue echado y quemado su cadáver después de ser asesinado; solamente después de trasladar lo que quedaba de sus huesos a sepultura las apariciones cesaron. *En Novellara, en la región de Emilia Romagna, en plena llanura padana, se habla del fantasma de la Roca de los Gonzaga, que fue visto por primera vez en 1990. En el antiguo castillo se escuchan extraños ruidos. De acuerdo a la tradición, la Roca está llena de fantasmas. *El Castillo de los Sforza, en Ímola. Por sus habitaciones ronda el fantasma de Caterina, que, de acuerdo a lo que se cuenta, hacía echar los huéspedes indeseados en los pozos del castillo. *El castillo de Poppi, cerca de Arezzo. Una leyenda afirma que Matelda, al igual que la española serrana de la Vera, asesinaba a sus amantes dormidos tras una larga y fatigosa noche de amor. Al final la mujer fue encerrada en una torre del castillo, pero a veces pasea entre los vivos cubierta por un sudario o sábana blanca. *El fantasma del Jardín botánico de Lucca, construido por los Borbones en 1820. Varias veces al día aparecería el fantasma de Lucida Mansi quien, para no envejecer, vendió su alma al diablo. El guapo y atractivo fantasma tiene la costumbre de pasearse medio desnudo, por lo que no es atracción turística apropiada para menores. *El del Monasterio de Santos Ana, en Foligno, donde se escucharía la voz débil de una monja, Teresa Margherita Gesta, que murió hace un siglo en una celda del convento. *El 25 de diciembre, en el Castillo de Oramala, se produce todos los años una reunión de fantasmas, entre ellos Federico Barbaroja (emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico) y Obizzo Malaspina, que esperan al curioso observador en la tercera sala de la torre, frente a una enorme chimenea. *En Génova, en la iglesia de San Matteo, cerca de la iglesia de San Donato y en el Palacio Rojo, en las proximidades de las ruinas del convento de San Silvestro, también aparecerían fantasmas. *En la Casa del Verdugo de Génova se han contemplado fantasmas y escuchado sus gritos allí donde se encerraba a los condenados a muerte. *En el castillo aragonés de Pizza Calabro, el fantasma despistado de un fusilado pide venganza al rey Joaquín Murat desde 1815 y la derrota de Napoleón Bonaparte. *En Verdello y Aguadello (Lombardía), suele aparecer un grupo de fantasmas donde tuvo lugar, al inicio del quinientos, una batalla entre el ejército veneciano y el del rey de Francia, Luis XII. Se manifiestan ejércitos enteros, sobre todo en adviento y en el solsticio de invierno. En Países Bajos *El holandés errante. Se trata de una leyenda del siglo XVII en la que un capitán de navío neerlandés, Hendrik van der Decken, desafía la ira de Dios y es condenado a navegar por la inmensidad del océano eternamente causando la muerte de todos los que ven la nave fantasma. Puede ser una leyenda muy antigua, pues ya aparece en el mito griego de Glauco. Aunque la historia es la misma, el capitán recibe otros nombres: Vanderdecken, Van Demien, Van Sraaten, etc. La versión más conocida y clásica es sobre el capitán Vanderdecken; cuando su nave queda atrapada en una fuerte tormenta en el Cabo de Buena Esperanza (Africa del Sur), los pasajeros le pidieron ir a puerto para salvar sus vidas pero él se negó y se ató al timón diciendo a voz en grito cantos sacrílegos. La tripulación preocupada por su conducta se amotinó, pero Vanderdecken arrojó al principal instigador por la borda y los demás comenzaron a rezar, y en respuesta a las plegarias y súplicas, las nubes se abrieron y una fuerte luz iluminó la proa, se llevó a los que rezaron y una voz dijo: "Ya que gozas con los sufrimientos de los demás, a partir de ahora serás condenado a recorrer el océano para siempre, en medio de tempestades y ocasionando la muerte de todos los que te vean". Además se alimentaría de hierros al rojo vivo, bebería hiel y su única compañía sería un demonio como grumete con piel de tigre y piel de lija. Otros dicen que su origen es una saga escandinava en que un tal Stote vikingo, que robó un anillo a sus dioses, fue hallado muerto y cubierto con un manto de fuego, sentado el palo mayor de una nave negra. Otros dicen que todo se origina en las aventuras del portugués Bartolomé Dias, que descubrió el Cabo de Buena Esperanza en 1488, o que proviene del mito de Caín. Una segunda versión de la leyenda habla del capitán Von Felkenberg, que jugó su alma al diablo en una partida de dados y perdió, vagando por toda la eternidad, condena peor que ir al mismo infierno. La tercera versión lo identifica con otro capitán, Bernard Fokke, al mando del buque Libera Nos, tan famoso por su rapidez entre Holanda y Java que algunos creían que tenía un pacto con el diablo. Se dice que juró, de cara a una tormenta, que no daría marcha atrás hasta haber doblado el Cabo de Buena Esperanza, aunque le costase llegar al Juicio Final. En cuanto a las fechas en que ocurrió, se ha hablado de 1641, de 1680 y de 1729. Lo cierto es que la referencia más antigua de haber avistado el barco y sus devastadores efectos data de 1702. Fue avistado también en 11 de junio de 1881 y el almirante Karl Doeniz lo vio en Suez durante la II Guerra Mundial. De todo hay referencia escrita. Otros barcos fantasmas no holandeses han sido el estadounidense Palatine, el chileno Caleuche y el inglés Gobin. En Escandinavia *Era frecuente que los cementerios daneses fueran protegidos por el fantasma de un animal sacrificado allí, generalmente una oveja. *Los Caballeros de Ålleberg, Suecia, constituyen una leyenda muy, muy antigua. Espectros de doce caballeros que murieron en la batalla de Åsle (1389) aparecen en la montaña de Ålleberg, esperando una nueva guerra para salvar a su país o que sean aceptados finalmente en el cielo. *El castillo de Dragshoim, al este de Dinamarca, tiene nada menos que dos mujeres blancas, otra gris, un caballero medieval y al menos dos monjes -tal vez tres-. Hoy en día es un gran hotel y centro de congresos que sirve de habitáculo a un invisible carruaje que, de vez en cuando, circula por el patio con gran estruendo de cascos de caballos sobre los duros adoquines, ruido de ruedas de hierro y madera y el chirrido del propio carruaje. El único problema es que el carruaje no está allí cuando abres la puerta y te asomas para verlo. *En Copenhague, en el Castillo de Rosenborg, hace más de doscientos años que los guardias afirman haber visto a un gatito fantasma gris que viene a sentarse y dormitar un poco y luego desaparece bruscamente. *Koldinghus, al oeste de Dinamarca, fue una vez una gran fortaleza. En la actualidad es un museo, restaurado tras un grave incendio. A pesar de todas las luces y suelos modernos, el ambiente puede cambiar de repente y aparecer un fantasma tan sólido como una persona viva. *La fortaleza de Akerhus se encuentra próxima al puerto de Oslo, en Noruega. En su enorme salón algunos turistas cuentan haber visto a un hombrecillo sonriente que siempre se queda rezagado. Aunque parece escuchar con mucha atención, nunca abandona la fortaleza cuando se marchan los turistas. Nadie ha sido capaz de descubrir quién es o quién fue. *El hombre en lo alto de la torre sueca Kronan, en la ciudad de Heisingborg, que es todo lo que queda de la gran fortaleza que antaño guardó el lugar y la ruta hacia el mar Báltico. Acaso es un vigía que nunca abandonó su puesto. *Los monjes cantores de Visby, la principal ciudad de la isla sueca Gotland. Allí existen algunas ruinas impresionantes de viejos monasterios y la ciudad está rodeada por la muralla más larga que sobrevive en el norte de Europa. El turista atento puede oír muy bajo, pero con toda claridad, cánticos de monjes. *Se oye el hacha de los verdugos en el castillo de Kronborg, al norte de Copenhague, castillo en que vivieron Hamlet y sus padres, según la historia de William Shakespeare. Aparecen un hombre sentado en uno de los tejados y otro que chilla en las mazmorras; el sonido más espantoso procede de un hacha que cae. También puede escucharse a veces si uno se sienta en el pedestal de piedra en una esquina del patio donde estuvo el tajo del verdugo. *A unos pocos kilómetros al oeste de Kronborg están las ruinas del Castillo Gurre, que antaño estuvo en un islote del lago Gurre. Algunos caminantes nocturnos, personas que sacan a pasear a sus perros, labradores sorprendidos por la noche o conductores que se paran afirman haber oído el sonido de los remos de una barca, voces y el chirrido de una argolla metálica utilizada para atar barcas a la pared del castillo. La argolla sigue allí todavía, pero nada más. *En el parque Skansen de Estocolmo pasea el fantasma de un gran oso blanco que murió allí siglos atrás. En Polonia El fantasma más popular de Polonia es el del noble del siglo XVII Stanisław Warszycki, famoso por su crueldad. Se suele aparecer en los castillos de Ogrodzienic y Olsztyn con cadenas, perros negros y otros accesorios según las fuentes. También se habla del fantasma de una mujer emparedada en Pilica. En Portugal *El conocido como O fantasma da Boleia es una leyenda más entre las de autoestopistas fantasmas, pero se trae aquí porque fue grabado en vídeo en 1998, desde dentro del coche, poco antes de que perecieran dos de los tres ocupantes, Tiago y Tania (descontado el fantasma, que ya estaba muerto) en un accidente (que aparece en el vídeo) poco antes de llegar a una vuelta de una carretera de la Sierra de Sintra donde pereció una tal Teresa Fidalgo en 1983, al parecer la chica autoestopista; que por cierto, su tatarabuela se suicidó en ese mismo lugar. El fantasma aparece tan sólido como la realidad misma, aunque algo desconcertado. No responde a la pregunta de qué hace ahí a esas horas; tampoco a la pregunta de Tania sobre si está bien; sí dice como se llama, Teresa; y luego indica el lugar, vuelta o boleia donde será el accidente, que ocurre de inmediato. El video es tan bueno que parece un docudrama, y no es extraño, ya que su autor, David Rebordão, amigo de los fallecidos, es cineasta; en su website afirma que este corto es de 2003, y no de 1998. Hay dos versiones, una larga y otra corta; el documento es seguramente falso pero ilustra bien la leyenda urbana y cómo se construyen estos mitos mezclando verdades con mentiras. De hecho, el video grabado en 1998 fue ilegitimado por sus propios creadores, quienes manifestaron que se trató de una producción rodada por actores amateurs. *Por las calles de Portugal se pasea el espectro de Susan Kedgers, avisando a la gente de que tengan cuidado con un supuesto Hombre Gris, quien, según dice, es hijo de la Muerte. En Perú *Los fantasmas del segundo piso de Casa Matusita en el centro de Lima (cruce de las calles avenidas España y Garcilaso de la Vega) parecen ser especialmente intensos (poltergeist, mimofonías, apariciones) y violentos (agresiones), hasta el punto de que se dice que alguna persona ha enloquecido allí (el humorista argentino Humberto Vílchez Vera). Señala la leyenda que en esta casa vivía un señor perverso que maltrataba a sus dos únicos sirvientes. Un día, cuando el dueño de la casa ofrecía un almuerzo a algunos invitados, los sirvientes decidieron cobrar venganza y colocaron una substancia en los alimentos no para matar a su jefe, sino para ocasionarle trastornos mentales. Tras servirse los platos y mientras esperaban resultados de su macabro plan, escucharon de pronto ruidos y gritos provenientes de la sala y volvieron. La imagen que vieron fue aterradora: cuerpos despedazados por doquier, sangre en las paredes, en la mesa, en el suelo; todos los invitados, incluyendo su jefe, habían hallado en esa cena una muerte trágica, violenta y terrorífica. Lo curioso de esta casa es que los sucesos paranormales suceden en el segundo piso y por ello el primer piso es alquilado. Se dice que nadie es capaz de pasar cinco minutos allí, aunque lo más coherente es que la leyenda se inventó ya que el edificio era próximo a la embajada Norteamericana. *El Castillo Real Felipe situado en la ciudad de El Callao, puerto de la capital Lima, Entre otras leyendas se cuenta que existe el fantasma de una virreina del siglo XVIII que aparece todas las noches en las escaleras, calabozos y cuartos del castillo llevándose a muchos soldados. Se dice haberla visto también en los balcones y torreones del fuerte esperando a algún soldado para poder llevárselo con ella y muchas veces los soldados se han lanzado de los balcones y torreones al verla, espantados de terror. También en los calabozos se escuchan gritos escalofriantes. En México *La Llorona es una leyenda muy antigua de origen azteca. Se dice que es una mujer indígena, enamorada de un caballero español o criollo, con quien tuvo tres niños; el hombre la abandonó por una española con la que casó y la indígena, loca de celos, mató a sus tres hijos ahogándolos en el río, y luego, al ver lo que había hecho, se suicidó. Desde entonces su fantasma pena y se la oye gemir fuertemente un largo y escalofriante "¡Aaahhh!". Suele hallársela cerca de los ríos y lugares donde hay agua, aunque hay testimonios de lloronas vistas u oídas en otros lugares de México e Hispanoamérica. Algunos ponen la leyenda en relación con la creencia totonaca en las Cihuateteo, mujeres muertas en el parto, a las que se consideraba diosas. Algunas versiones de la leyenda afirman que las oyen y ven los que van a morir, como la Banshee irlandesa; sería pues un psicopompo o guía al ultramundo. En Colombia lleva el cabello largo y rizado, de color plateado, negro y dorado, y en él se posan grillos, luciérnagas, cocuyos y mariposas. Su rostro es una calavera aterradora, y en las cuencas de sus ojos giran dos bolas incandescentes. De su nariz cuelga un cordón umbilical y con sus enormes dientes muerde el tallo de una rosa roja. Las mangas de la batola le llegan hasta sus muñecas y con sus manos grandes, huesudas y ensangrentadas, arrulla a un feto muerto de rostro angelical. En ese sentido se parece a las ubume japonesas, aunque las asiáticas son benéficas. *En el Panteón de Belén de la ciudad de Guadalajara, se han manifestado presencias anómalas de día y de noche y hay muchas historias sobre fantasmas y aparecidos en el recinto; estos testimonios incluyen fotografías y videos con imágenes de siluetas y sonidos ruidosos. *En el Castillo de Chapultepec los empleados de mantenimiento aseguran haber visto el fantasma de la Emperatriz Carlota Amalia buscando a el alma de su esposo; algunos paseantes aseguran también haber visto el alma en pena de la emperatriz entre los bosques que rodean el castillo. *En el Archivo General de la Nación o antiguo Palacio de Lecumberri, que hace años fue una cárcel donde se torturó y ejecutó a varios presos, cronistas urbanos aseguran que el alma de alguno de estos prisioneros camina por los pasillos de la construcción. *En el viejo Hospital Juárez, localizado entre las calles Jesús María y Fray Servando del Centro Histórico, una leyenda urbana afirma que se muestra una enfermera en apariencia inofensiva cuya risa es calificada de siniestra y escalofriante. Es conocida como La planchada por su atuendo colonial, perfectamente almidonado. En los Estados Unidos *Hay un fantasma en el faro de San Agustín, (Florida), que ha sido filmado y grabado por la TAPS (Sociedad de Parapsicología del Atlántico). *Casa Blanca:se dice que el fantasma de Abraham Lincoln ronda por los cuartos de la casa blanca. *Walt Disney:se cuenta que su fantasma ronda en Disneyland cuidando sus propias cenizas. *Después del accidente del vuelo 401 de Eastern Airlines, varios empleados empezaron a notificar la aparición de fantasmas a bordo del Lockheed L-1011 TriStar matriculado como N318EA.9 Algunas partes del aparato accidentado fueron recuperados tras la investigación del accidente y fueron empleadas como respuestos para otros aparatos. Las apariciones de los espíritus de Don Repo y Bob Loft, tripulantes del vuelo accidentado, empezaron a ser difundidos a través de diversos empleados de Eastern Airlines.9 Dichas afirmaciones llegaron a tal punto que la dirección de la compañía advirtió a sus empleados se podrían enfrentar al despido si seguían difundiendo las historias de fantasmas.9 *Nathaniel Hawthorne cuenta que, hacia 1830, viviendo en Boston, solía acudir a la Biblioteca Athenaeum y observaba entre sus asiduos lectores al octogenario clérigo doctor Harris sentado junto a la chimenea y leyendo imperturbablemente El Correo de Boston; nunca lo saludó porque se exigía silencio en la sala de lectura; luego se enteró de que el venerable doctor había muerto hacía tiempo; a pesar de todo siguió viéndolo, por más que el resto de la gente no lo percibía, hasta que en un momento dado dejó de aparecérsele. *El espectro de Stephen Decatur, héroe de la guerra contra los ingleses de 1812 muerto en duelo, se solía asomar a las ventanas en la Casa Blanca y suspirar; lo hizo durante cincuenta años, al menos. *Lady in gray o Mujer de gris, fotografiada varias veces en una biblioteca de los Estados Unidos; es un fantasma inofensivo, inocente, tímido y huidizo, y parece tener miedo de las personas desconocidas, porque cuando se hicieron obras en la biblioteca se fue a vivir con una de las bibliotecarias hasta que terminaron. Seguramente el ruido molestaba o interrumpía su lectura. *El Cementerio de Ashtabula, en Ohio, posee los fantasmas de un muerto en accidente y un suicida. En ese lugar se desplomó un puente y mató a ochenta personas; una quedó sin identficar y se sepultó en una fosa común. Se dice que su fantasma vaga por el cementerio junto al del ingeniero que diseñó el puente y se suicidó tras su derrumbamiento, Charles Collins. *En el buque de la armada USS Hornet, estacionado en Alameda, Carolina del Norte, y donde murieron más de trescientas personas durante los 25 años en que estuvo de servicio, se suelen atisbar fantasmas de marineros y oficiales desconocidos, se escuchan pasos y voces, baja la temperatura bruscamente muy a menudo y se encienden y apagan las luces con frecuencia. *Los fantasmas de la Plantación Myrtles en San Francisville, Luisiana. Construida en 1794, se dice que en ella se cometieron más de 10 asesinatos (aunque sólo hay uno documentado) y que en ella hay al menos 12 fantasmas residentes. Entre ellos, un fantasma que se oye subir y bajar escaleras, niños que agarran las vestiduras de los visitantes y corretean por la propiedad, el fantasma de un militar sudista e incluso fantasmas de esclavos, como el de Cloe, que se suele pasear por un camino exterior entre dos casas. Ahora es un hotel, aunque muchos de los visitantes se suelen marchar antes de la fecha que han contratado. *Fantasmas de Wilder, Kentucky. Pearl Bryan y sus dos asesinos decimonónicos se aparecen en el pub "Mundo de la Música de Bobby Mackey". Este club de música country está construido sobre un matadero y posee una siniestra trayectoria de hechos luctuosos. Pearl parece un fantasma positivo, pero los de sus dos asesinos son malvados. *En Williamsburg, Virginia, se aparece el avieso fantasma del loco asesino Percival Goodhouse (c. 1752 - 2 de agosto de 1774) blandiendo un gran cuchillo. El personaje histórico, un esquizofrénico paranoide, se escapó del frenopático de la ciudad. Se le atribuyen hasta hoy algunos crímenes irresueltos e inexplicables y ha sido visto algunas veces. Persigue especialmente a los estudiantes. *La Casa McRaven o McRaven House es una mansión deshabitada, ya que no muchos quieren vivir allí, con cinco espectros de la Guerra de Secesión. *El fantasma del predicador metodista Bill Sketoe, linchado en Alabama en 1864, es muy célebre, nació en Madrid el 8 de junio de 1818 y emigró con su padre al condado de Dale, Alabama, siendo aún muy niño. *El fantasma del palacio de justicia de Santa Fe fue capturado en el vídeo de una cámara de seguridad en Santa Fe, Nuevo México, el 15 de junio de 2007. Es un señor algo luminoso que se pasea por el aparcamiento en pleno mediodía. En Grecia *Los Drosoulitas (en griego original, Δροσουλίτες) constituyen un largo desfile militar de fantasmas, al estilo de la Estantigua castellana o Santa Compaña gallega, que residen en Frangokastello (en griego, Φραγκοκάστελλο) un área de la isla de Creta, en Grecia. Están armados y vestidos de negro. El fenómeno dura unos diez minutos y aparece cada año en el aniversario de la Batalla de Frangokastello (17 de mayo de 1828) o en junio. Se supone que son los 350 militares acaudillados por Hatzimihalis Dalianis durante la Guerra de independencia griega, que fueron masacrados por los turcos. Pueden observarse durante los días claros, a unos mil metros. En Chile *El 19 de julio del 2008 en la ciudad de Iquique, un carabinero sacó una foto a los restos de un accidente ocurrido en la ruta A-16, llamada por los iquiqueños "Camino maldito", donde murieron dos personas identificadas como Fernando Guerrero Tapia de 50 años y Alberto Galleguillos Moraldes de 43. En la fotografia, tomada 20 minutos después del accidente, dicen se puede observar a Guerrero Tapia observando su propio cadáver. El accidente fue causado por un conductor borracho. Algunos personas aseguraron haber presenciado algún fenómeno paranormal. *En Valdivia se cuenta que durante la época de dominio español un galeón se detuvo ante la costa para cargar especias en el viaje de retorno a la Península Ibérica y fue atacado por unos indígenas que hundieron el barco con casi toda su tripulación y desde entonces se rumorea que quien se adentra lejos de las costas en solitario después de las 12 de la noche puede ver las siluetas de los cadáveres flotando en el agua. *En Santiago de Chile (1979) se divulgó en la prensa otro caso de leyenda urbana de la autoestopista fantasma insólitamente bien documentado: una joven y atractiva mujer rubia vestida con un largo abrigo de piel blanco hacía dedo a los automovilistas por las noches en Avenida Kennedy, entre Américo Vespucio y Gerónimo de Alderete. Por lo general, se acercaba a los vehículos ocupados por matrimonios y les pedía que les llevara a un supermercado cercano. Cuando accedían, se subía al asiento posterior. Una vez en el interior y cuando los choferes comenzaban a acelerar, les decía con una suave voz: "Por favor, no corra. Más despacio, más despacio" y se desvanecía sin dejar rastro. Algunos dejaron constancia del hecho en la Comisaría de las Tranqueras y dos taxistas —Miguel Castañer y Carlos Sanhueza— concedieron entrevistas, quien sabe si inventadas, en las que revelaban los detalles del encuentro sobrenatural. Un rumor concurrente afirmaba que un año antes, una mujer que volvía de comer con su novio murió en un accidente automovilístico en el lugar y el diario La Segunda afirmó entonces que un familiar de la misma lo había ratificado: era una mujer llamada Marta Infante, trabajaba en la Corporación de la Madera y murió el 8 de agosto de 1978. En Argentina *En la Pampa, y en concreto en Carro Quemado, el fantasma de un coronel a caballo que galopa a buscar a sus soldados muertos por los indios se aparece de vez en cuando. *En una vivienda situada en Neuquén, en la Patagonia argentina, se producen extraños incendios repentinos que ni los bomberos han sabido explicar y se han observados algunas apariciones de espectros. *El Boeing 747 matrícula LV-MLO (conocidos por todos como “malo” por sus siglas) fue el segundo Jumbo incorporado por Aerolíneas en 1979. Para 1983 pasó a Flying Tigres, con los colores de Metro Internacional, luego con Federal Express hasta que en 1990 regresó a operar con Aerolíneas, hasta mediados del 2001 fecha en que fue dado de baja. Las historias coinciden en que una auxiliar de vuelo (azafata o tripulante de cabina), tenía un afecto muy especial a esta aeronave en particular, pues, según decía, había “nacido" el día de la Virgen María (su primer vuelo fue el 8 de Diciembre de 1978). Afectada por una enfermedad terminal, cuentan pidió volar en el MLO durante su último mes de trabajo; tras el último vuelo falleció a las pocas horas. Meses después, cuando el MLO estaba siendo revisado en los hangares de Ezeiza, una figura muy borrosa y transparente se les apareció a dos mecánicos en la bodega trasera de carga. En otra oportunidad el personal de limpieza escuchó ruidos en primera clase y uno de ellos vio parada en la mitad del pasillo una figura humana con uniforme de azafata de la empresa. Durante una escala en Barajas en el año 2000, un par de mecánicos de Air Plus echó a correr por la “presencia” de algo en la cabina de pasajeros que los asustó, según confesaron a uno de los comandantes del vuelo. A mediados del 2001 el MLO dejó de volar para siempre y quedó a la intemperie en Ezeiza. La historia final indica que cuando comenzaron a desmontarse los motores cinco mecánicos escucharon fuertes ruidos dentro de la bodega delantera y en el fuselaje; desde una grúa dicen haber visto una azafata caminando por el pasillo contrario a las ventanillas. *En la Ciudad de Buenos Aires se dice que en la iglesia "Santa Felicitas", entre las calles Pinzón e Isabel La Católica, se puede avistar el fantasma de Felicitas Guerrero y que si se deja un pañuelo en la iglesia de noche, a la mañana este aparece bañado con sus lágrimas. *En la Isla Botija, perteneciente al Delta del Paraná, se aparece el fantasma de Rosario Schuster, una niña burgesa que se suicidó a principios del siglo XX en el arroyo homónimo luego de quedar abandonada en ese lugar cuando su amante, un trabajador isleño con el que la joven había huído tiempo atrás, fuera asesinado por el padre de ésta. Varias personas refieren haberla visto emerger de las aguas, entre ellas, un numeroso grupo de pescadores hacia fines de los 70. Una curiosidad: el espectro suele mostrarse casi exclusivamente en los días de Carnaval. *En Tucumán existe la conocida Viuda Blanca, el fantasma de una joven, se dice que su marido falleció luego de la boda dejando a la pobre muchacha viuda. Suele aparecer a la noche a conductores de autobuses que pasan por rutas cuando el coche no tiene ningún pasajero o a hombres que viajan sin compañía. Algunas personas que la vieron dicen que anda vestida con un largo vestido blanco (de ahí el nombre) su cabello es largo y oscuro. Hay algunos testigos que aseguran haberla visto en el asiento trasero del auto cuando viajaban solos por las rutas. *En la ciudad de Paraná un chofer de la Línea 20 y un pasajero vieron a una joven rubia de ojos rojos, cabello desaliñado y muy mal olor, que recorría el pasillo en penumbras desde el fondo del colectivo o autobús. De prisa, la mujer se acercó al chofer y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos abrió la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos, donde llevaba una cabeza humana. La mujer habló al chófer y preguntó cuál era el fin del recorrido para transbordar a otro autobús. El chófer se quedó, como es natural, escaso de palabra, y el espectro desapareció en el cruce de Avenida Jorge Newbery y la Ruta 12, cercana al acceso al Cementerio de San Benito. Pidieron ayuda, ya que el timbre del vehículo sonaba solo a ratos, el GPS se apagó y las puertas se abrían y cerraban solas. El extraño suceso se repitió varias veces en las ciudad de Paraná (Entre Ríos), Santa Fe Capital y alrededores. *En el Cementerio de la Recoleta, unos de los más grandes, antiguos y con más historia en Sudamérica, se cuenta que siempre por las noches se pasea un fantasma ante las tumbas de la familia Duarte, donde están los restos de Eva Duarte de Perón. *En Corrientes, edificio de la Escuela Normal “Juan Pujol”, antigua construcción señorial, han visto por las noches a una bella joven vestida con largo traje de encaje blanco y capa de pana roja recorriendo los pisos y escaleras de mármol, en la mano una vela encendida. Ante las primeras luces del alba la misteriosa criatura se desvanece. *En San Gregorio, localidad cercana a Venado Tuerto, provincia de Santa Fe, una mañana de cerrada llovizna un abastecedor del frigorífico Maru de Rufino encontró en la ruta 14 a una mujer vestida de negro que hacía autostop que se identificó como Nancy Núñez; pero esta mujer había fallecido un año y medio atrás en un extraño accidente, cuando la avioneta que pilotaba su marido perdió una de sus ruedas impactando en el auto que ella conducía, precisamente en el lugar donde había parado para recoger a la mujer, entre Cristophersen y San Gregorio. Hay otros testimonios coincidentes y los vecinos de Ciudadela, provincia de Buenos Aires, cuentan una historia de un fantasma que acompaña la trayectoria del autobús al pasar por el cementerio. Hay muchas historias parecidas de fantasmas relacionados con autobuses y cementerios en Argentina. *En distintas ciudades de la Argentina circula la leyenda urbana de un joven que concurre a una fiesta nocturna y conoce a una bella muchacha de vestido blanco a la que invita a bailar y de la que se enamora instantáneamente; se ofrece a acompañarla hasta su casa y le presta su abrigo para protegerla del frío. Al día siguiente, el muchacho vuelve a la casa y los padres le informan de que la muchacha murió uno o dos años antes; como el enamorado no entra en razones, los padres lo llevan al cementerio para que se convenza y, sobre la lápida, descubren el abrigo prestado por el muchacho. *Cuentan, que cierta noche un colectivo de la –por entonces– línea 237 pasaba en su habitual recorrido por la Avenida Alvear. Al llegar a la altura del Cementerio Israelita, uno de los pocos pasajeros que viajaban a esas horas, vio una nube blanca que provenía del camposanto y que se acercaba hacia el vehículo. Cuanto más se aproximaba, se definían y perfilaban nítidamente sus rasgos de mujer. Durante un breve lapso, la extraña criatura acompañó el paso del transporte, flotando a la par, hasta que finalmente se desvaneció ni bien el colectivo abandonó la zona del cementerio. *Cuenta el relato que una noche en Rosario, Provincia de Santa Fe, frente al cementerio "El Salvador", un chofer de colectivo de la línea 114 iba conduciendo el vehículo medio dormido, luego de una jornada de intensa labor. De pronto, una chica se le atravesó en la calle, cruzando de manera imprudente. El hombre intentó clavar los frenos, pero fue inútil: la muchacha fue arrollada. Asustado por lo sucedido y presa de la desesperación, el conductor decidió huir. Luego de varios minutos de escape a toda velocidad y sin detenerse en las paradas establecidas, vio por el gran espejo retrovisor que la víctima estaba sentada en el ultimo asiento del colectivo, mirándolo fijamente y llorando. *Varias historias circulan en torno a los subterráneos de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, que tienen como escenario principal las estaciones de la línea A, la primera de la red inaugurada en 1913, que actualmente une Plaza de Mayo con Carabobo. Hay uno de un hombre degollado en el urinario de la estación Sáenz Peña que se apareció durante un largo periodo de tiempo. En el tramo entre las estaciones Alberti y Pasco, apareció una mujer en traje de novia a la que su prometido abandonó ante el altar que abandonó la iglesia y se arrojó a las vías del tren. Otra versión más romántica aún señala que el casamiento fue concertado por los padres de los novios y la muchacha prefirió suicidarse al salir de la iglesia antes que contrariar su propia voluntad. *En el barrio de La Paternal, gran cantidad de fuentes confiables, aseveran con total precisión haber visto transitando por el puente conocido como "puente de la avenida San Martín", a un señor caminando placidamente por el sector Este del puente. Algunos coinciden en que el señor desaparece luego de apoyarse en la baranda y dirigir su mirada melancólica hacia un punto particular en el horizonte; otros dicen que simplemente desaparece mientras va caminando; y es necesario también decir que algunos simplemente señalan que es un ciruja que vive en un portal de una casa cercana, que gusta de salir a caminar placidamente por ahí. Pero los más románticos señalan que es el espíritu del escritor Julio Cortazar que por algunos años vivió en la zona, y se sabe que caminaba por ese puente. De esa forma se explicaría el por qué desaparece mirando hacia un punto particular en el horizonte, en la parte Este del puente, porque hacía allí, kilómetros más allá del mar, está París. Desde ya que el puente mencionado lleva el nombre del prestigioso escritor, y no saben en La Paternal si ello se debe a un homenaje a la trayectoria del escritor, o a sus apariciones recurrentes. Científicos y escépticos de todas partes del mundo plantean que los habitantes de dicho barrio porteño, La Paternal, son sólo unos chantas y unos charlatanes, que lo más probable es que al primer tipo que vean caminando por el puente le atribuyan la identidad del escritor. Uno de estos científicos llegó a registrar con rigurosa precisión científica el curioso caso de dos observadores que se cruzaron en el puente y se atribuyeron mutuamente la entidad fantasmal, anécdota que luego difundieron con gran entusiasmo en sus casas y entre los vecinos chusmas del barrio. En Estonia *En la ciudad-balneario de Haapsalu (Estonia) se aparece una dama blanca cada luna llena de agosto en la ventana del Castillo Episcopal. Por lo visto es una mujer emparedada al ser descubiertos sus amoríos secretos con un sacerdote que, disfrazado de chico del coro, la visitaba en sus aposentos. En Nueva Zelanda *En los apartamentos Saint James de Wellington, frente al antiguo teatro, se aparece el fantasma monocromo de una actriz con la boca abierta, como si chillara. A principios del siglo XX el lugar había sido escenario de obras de vodevil, y hubo una actriz de unos cincuenta años que fue abucheada y humillada por los espectadores porque algo salió mal en una obra, huyó a su camerino y se suicidó. El fantasma ha sido visto, entre otros, por el director de cine Peter Jackson. En Alemania En alemán los fantasmas son llamados Gespenster. Son frecuentes en el país las "damas blancas", pero más peculiares son los hombres candentes o de fuego, condenados por sus pecados al infierno y que vuelven acompañados de demonios para avisar a pecadores de que se arrepientan y hagan penitencia para salvarse. *La ahogada del Lago de Ruppin es una forma blanca que flota sobre el suelo y desaparece súbitamente enterrándose en este. *En las cercanías de Rügen, un hombre asesinado aparece violentamente echándose sobre los viajeros: estos tratan de evitar su acometida tirando ramas sobre el lugar donde cayó. *En las ruinas del Castillo de Sminne se aparece uno de sus señores, que fue asesinado por un vecino; su aparición se acompaña de un sonido aterrador, parecido al estrépito del entrechocar de las armas. *En Stettin se aparece el fantasma de una anciana que no fue amortajada con unas ricas telas que adquirió al efecto, ya que una vecina suya se las quedó. En la República Checa *El del Castillo de Jindrichuv Hradec, en Bohemia del Sur, se muestra otra dama blanca en el torreón de los fogones. Sería doña Perchta de Rozmberk, cuyo padre la obligó a casarse con el anciano Juan de Lichtenstein. La joven huyó de su destino para reencontrarse con su amante y su viejo esposo murió de un ataque de ira. Perchta se entregó a las buenas obras y dio de comer a los pobres cada Jueves Santo una papilla dulce de miel y cerveza tibia, tradición que se siguió manteniendo después de muerta. Su presencia augura bodas o bautizos si aparece con guantes blancos y funerales si son negros. En Sudáfrica *En el hospital St. Barnabas de Libode, Sudáfrica, ha sido vista una enfermera que aparece y desaparece en el turno de noche, llama a las puertas de los médicos residentes, cambia vendajes y enciende y apaga los aparatos sin ser vista.10 En Bolivia *En una casa cerca de Santa Cruz aparece cada noche en un poste un hombre, una joven que vive cerca dice que este hombre se habia ahorcado despues de tener una cita con su novia ya que antes de suicidarse habia estado llorando en ese mismo poste. En España *La Santa Compaña gallega, Güestia asturiana o Estadea, Estantiga o Estantigua castellana, es una antiquísima procesión de fantasmas luminosos o con velones que da muy mal fario y presagia muerte, como la banshee irlandesa. Parece provenir de un antiquísimo mito divulgado por toda Europa, el de la Mesnie Hellequin. *La campana de Velilla en Aragón suena desde muy antiguo sin que nadie la toque para avisar grandes muertes y fallecimientos de personas notables, reyes, emperadores etcétera. El padre Feijoo intentó racionalizar el hecho sin sacar mucho en limpio. *Las teleplastias de Bélmez o Caras de Bélmez siguen sin explicación científica plausible alguna. *Panteon de los Sevillanos ilustres en Sevilla. Este enclave está situado en la calle Laraña, bajo la Iglesia de la Anunciación (Sevilla) y la Facultad de Bellas Artes. En él se encuentran enterrados algunos de los sevillanos de renombre. Entre éstos se encuentra Cecilia Böhl de Faber y Larrea (que utilizaba el pseudónimo de Fernán Caballero) cuyo espíritu se dice que se aparece en muy contadas ocasiones a los trabajadores de mantenimiento del panteón y de la Facultad de Bellas Artes *En el convento de San Juan de Dios en Olivenza (Badajoz), del s. XVI, antiguo monasterio de monjas clarisas y luego de monjes de San Juan de Dios, hospital militar y cuartel de carabineros, actual sede de la Escuela de Teatro y Danza de Extremadura, numerosas personas atestiguan haber oído una hermosa música de órgano y el canto religioso de una monja; sólo que no hay órgano en la actualidad y tampoco monjas. Asimismo se han documentado ruidos, pasos, voces -a veces, gritos de mujer-, golpes y sombras paseantes por el claustro. *En mitad de la carretera que pasa por el camping de Los Alfaques (Tarragona) aparecen algunos de los 243 turistas quemados vivos por el fuego de un famoso incendio provocado el 11 de julio de 1978 por el accidente de un camión de propileno inflamable, provocando grandes sustos. *La actual sede del Catastro de Granada goza de la siniestra fama de ser uno de los lugares más encantados de España. Los rumores remontan a los años setenta del siglo XX, pero son muy anteriores: hay tradiciones que hablan de maldiciones, desprendimientos de imágenes religiosas y otros objetos en el templo que hubo allí en siglos anteriores, de ruidos extraños y de la propensión a accidentes y caídas de objetos que asustaba a los trabajadores del lugar cuando fue un almacén. Se encuentra emplazada sobre antiguos enterramientos en un lugar donde hubo tres mezquitas, un aljibe para abluciones y una rápita, así como dos antiguas iglesias posteriores consagradas a la Magdalena. Muchos vigilantes han dejado su trabajo; los cajones y archiveros se abren, las máquinas escriben solas, los objetos desaparecen o se mueven, se ven sombras, suenan ruidos inexplicables y hay violentos descensos de temperatura... En 1985 se convirtió en la Diputación de Granada, motivo por el cual se empezaron a divulgarse en los periódicos, por parte de funcionarios asustados, los habituales fenómenos de poltergeist del lugar. Cuanto más se estudiaba la historia del lugar, más hechos malditos y luctuosos se descubrían; una extraña sensación hace a la gente desear salir del edificio. El lugar es uno de los más estudiados por la parapsicología española. *El fantasma de la empozada Catalina Lercaro se aparece de vez en cuando en el Museo de Historia de Tenerife. *La Casa de las Siete Chimeneas de Madrid cuenta con el fantasma de una joven desposada que murió de pena cuando su marido, un joven capitán, murió en la Batalla de San Quintín; en ese mismo lugar se suicidó su padre ahorcándose en una de las vigas de la mansión. Se dice que la joven era amante del rey y éste envió a su marido a la batalla para que muriera, y también que el padre emparedó a la hija para ocultar un incesto; el caso es que se aparecía una dama blanca con antorcha dándose golpes en el pecho algunas noches en el tejado y tras el toque de ánimas. También se habla de una muchacha casada con un viejo rico que fue asesinada a puñaladas en su sótano, encontrándose esparcidas sus arras. *En la calle Monasterio de Madrid hay una tienda anticuaria, El baúl del monje, que se asienta en una casa donde pereció anteriormente un abogado en un violento incendio. Cuando se emprendieron obras de reforma en 1998 aconteció uno de los poltergeist más violentos que se han documentado en España: lámparas que se movían, desplazamientos y choques de objetos y estatuas, portazos, ruidos, muebles que se colocaban en el pasillo para impedir el paso, manecillas de reloj que se movían a toda velocidad, e incluso el extrañísimo y raro fenómeno de los aportes, esto es, en parapsicología, materializaciones de objetos, en este caso monedas fuera de circulación, botones, esquirlas de vidrio y trozos de madera quemada que caían del techo a toda velocidad. Asimismo, distorsiones electromagnéticas tales que incluso anulaban el campo magnético terrestre para acercarlo a cero. *Acaso el primer caso de poltergeist en España documentado fue en 1724, cuando el médico y escritor Diego de Torres Villarroel acudió llamado por la Condesa de Arcos a su casa, situada en la calle Fuencarral, para ser testigo de un fenómeno paranormal. El mismo escribió en su Vida: "Puedo asegurar que quince noches me tuvo en vela y desasosegado un ruido horroroso que oí en una casa en Madrid ... tan fuera del orden natural, como derribarse los cuadros, sin caer el clavo ni la argolla, abrirse las puertas estando cerradas con llaves y cerrojos, rodar la plata sin romperse..." Toda la servidumbre se había encerrado a dormir en el amplio salón, del miedo que sufrían ante los fenómenos, consistentes en repetidos golpes y movimientos de objetos, y el propio poeta contempló la caída de varios cuadros en una habitación. No pudo averiguar el origen de esos ruidos, aunque sí tuvo claro que no se trataba de una broma. *El llamado Duende de Zaragoza se manifestó por vez primera a las seis y media de la mañana del 27 de septiembre de 1934 en el número 2 de la calle zaragozana Gascón de Gotor, en una casa vecinal donde hoy se encuentra un bloque de pisos que en su memoria se llama Edificio Duende, y el fenómeno duró unos tres meses, hasta fines de diciembre de 1934, atrayendo la atención internacional; la voz se despidió amenazando de muerte a todo el edificio. Todo empezó cuando sonaron unas estruendosas carcajadas en uno de los rellanos de la escalera; luego se manifestó una voz (al principio afeminada, luego varonil; las diferencias según el testimonio sugieren que tal vez fuesen voces diferentes) que salió de uno de los quemadores de la cocina de la familia Palazón el 15 de noviembre, quejándose ay a la criada Pascuala Alcocer en tono de voz lejano, y profiriendo también carcajadas e insultos menores, o dirigiéndose a la ama de la casa, María, ven. La entidad era de la clase de las interactivas, sostenía conversaciones y conocía cuanto pasaba en el cuarto (si la luz estaba encendida o apagada, podía contar la gente que había en el cuarto, medir con exactitud objetos exteriores e interiores del edificio y responder a preguntas); su acento era socarrón; la familia Palazón abandonó el piso asustada y lo ocupó otra familia, los Grijalva; el duende siguió manifestándose, y hablaba con más facilidad cuando se dirigían a él sus conocidos y especialmente el niño de la casa, Arturo Grijalva Torre. Se descartó que fuera un fenómeno de ventriloquía inconsciente provocada por la histeria de la criada, porque el fenómeno se producía también en su ausencia, y el juez Pablo de Pablos mandó desarmar la cocina, inspeccionar las tuberías y aislar el lugar, sin encontrar nada positivo. Dictaminó pues que se trataba de un caso parapsicológico. Un nuevo Juez, Luis Fernando, aplicó la censura al caso echando la culpa a la criada adolescente. El sumario ha desaparecido. El duende no estaba contento con esa curiosidad, y de vez en cuando decía "ya estoy aquí, cobardes, cobardes". El diálogo más citado es este: :::::::-Policía: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Lo haces por dinero?. :::::::-Voz: No. :::::::- Policía: ¿Quieres trabajo?. :::::::- Voz: No. :::::::- Policía: Entonces, ¿qué quieres, hombre?. :::::::- Voz: Nada; no soy hombre. Por la mañana saludaba dando los buenos días y por la noche se despedía con buenas noches. Algunos afirman que, por extrañas circunstancias de la construcción del edificio, una sola de las cocinas tenia comunicación directa con la que difundía la voz del duende, donde vivían unos jóvenes que rondaban de esta manera a la criada o empleada de hogar, aunque esta información fue oscurecida, escondida y apenas difundida, como suele acaecer en estos casos; la explicación no logra, sin embargo, determinar cómo podía conocer la voz lo que ocurría en la habitación. *El Teatro Novedades de Madrid se incendió el 23 de septiembre de 1928; en menos de una hora todo se redujo a escombros. Murieron 67 personas y quedaron heridas o quemadas en diverso grado más de 200. A partir de entonces, muchos vecinos de la plaza de Santa Ana donde se situaba dijeron que un espíritu aturdido y nada hostil se mostraba con asiduidad para recordar este siniestro. Otros seguían oyendo los gritos de las víctimas del teatro incluso varios meses después. *El Conde Estruch es la versión hispanocatalana del Conde Drácula, pero desde que le destruyeron en la Guerra Civil el Castillo de Llers no tiene donde aparecerse. *El Dip es un perro vampiro muy documentado en la parte nororiental de España. La Pesanta es un perro enorme, a veces un gato, que se aparece sobre el pecho de los durmientes para con su peso impedirles respirar y crearles pesadillas. En ese sentido son muy parecidos a una clase de trasgos y duendes. *El Palacio de Linares (hoy Casa de América), en Madrid, fue construido en el siglo XIX, levantada por nobles españoles cuya fortuna era de origen indiano. Allí, se dice, vivieron dos hermanos que sin saber que lo eran se casaron y tuvieron una hija. Al revelarse la verdad, la niña terminó en un hospicio bajo el nombre de María Rosales y la madre, Raimunda, murió ahogada en el pozo del jardín. Los fantasmas de la muchacha y de la madre, en todo caso, se quedaron llorando en los salones y corredores de la mansión, que con el tiempo fue abandonada. En los últimos años, serísimos "expertos" españoles han logrado incluso grabar la voz de alguien que clama por su madre. *El Museo de Arte Moderno Reina Sofía de Madrid tiene desquiciados a algunos vigilantes nocturnos que escuchan voces, ven subir y bajar solos a los ascensores y moverse objetos. El edificio fue anteriormente un hospital muy antiguo. *Sevilla, ciudad de caudalosa historia, cuenta también con no pocos fantasmas. El más documentado es el de Sor Úrsula, una monja de la Orden de la Caridad que se aparece en el Hospital de las Cinco Llagas, un edificio renacentista que alberga hoy al Parlamento de Andalucía. Vaga por los pasillos del edificio y frecuenta la sala de enfermos y la antigua sacristía. En la Diputación de Sevilla se pasean fantasmas por los corredores del antiguo cuartel. Nadie se atreve a pasear por la calle Verde las noches del último viernes de cada mes, allí donde existe el estrecho pasadizo de la vieja judería. También hay un caballero difuminado con capa y gola que habita los altos de una farmacia de la calle Francos. *El del palacio de la plaza de Santa Eulalia (Murcia); una mujer se aparece cada noche en el tejado gritando terribles lamentos. En el siglo XI, la familia Saavedra habitaba el palacio y la esposa de uno de los aristócratas fue infiel. *El del Castillo de la Concepción (Cartagena): se aparece por las noches una mujer que fue emparedada entre sus muros. *En la biblioteca municipal de Alcantarilla se escuchan lamentos al llegar la noche. El edificio fue sede de la Inquisición durante el siglo XVIII. *En el antiguo sanatorio para tuberculosos de Sierra Espuña, cerrado en 1962, se aparece el fantasma de una mujer y se producen fenómenos poltergeist como por ejemplo ventanas y puertas que se cierran de repente. *El del palacete de la calle Siervas de Jesus (Murcia). Un noble degolló a una novicia de la que estaba enamorado. Desde entonces ocurren fenómenos extraños. *En la costa murciana se han visto algunos fantasmas, como el de una princesa rusa que fue asesinada por el dueño de la isla del Barón o el barco fantasma que según cuentan los pescadores se ve al alba del día de la Virgen. *La Cornudilla es un pueblo fantasma que pertenece al término municipal de Requena, muy cercano a las aldeas de los Marcos y los Ruices. Durante los años cincuenta hubo mucha actividad paranormal allí, especialmente en la llamada Casa del ruido; ahora apenas quedan unos muros en pie. *En el pub "El Granero" de la ciudad de Granada se aparece un monje llamado Lorenzo. El local formaba parte del Palacio de Abrantes, que fue construido en el siglo XVI. *En el teatro Cervantes de Almería se aparecen los fantasmas de la actriz Conchita Robles, asesinada ante el público el 13 de enero de 1923 cuando representaba Santa Isabel de Ceres de Alfonso Vidal y Planas, el de un joven asesinado también por el mismo criminal y el de un señor mayor.11 *En el Convento de la Merced de Gibraltar, ahora del Instituto Cervantes, se aparece el fantasma de una monja. En Costa Rica En Costa Rica son muy comunes los relatos de fantasmas, en particular sobre los espectros de la Llorona, la Segua y el Cadejos. Sin embargo en el año 2007 se dice que aparecía en la carretera de Atenas una tal Maureen Hidalgo quien murió a manos de su ex-esposo Luis Fernando Burgos, condenado a 35 años de prisión y que en el 2008 se suicidó en la cárcel La Reforma. También se han captado fantasmas que causaron mucha polemica en el Hospital Durán y en el Hospital San Juan de Dios se manifiesta una monja con un vaso. Todavía más famoso es el fantasma del cementerio del Cerro de la Muerte: una mujer vestida de blanco (según algunas versiones una novia) que se aparece a traileros en la carretera hacia el Cerro. Categoría:Fantasma Categoría:Latinoamerca Categoría:Aparicion Categoría:Leyenda Categoría:grecia Categoría:Europa Categoría:Inglaterra Categoría:asesinato Categoría:muerte Categoría:monje Categoría:terror Categoría:nujer Categoría:castillo Categoría:conde Categoría:estruch Categoría:Dracula Categoría:teatro Categoría:opera Categoría:Poltergeist Categoría:incesto Categoría:mezquita Categoría:museo Categoría:palacio Categoría:Real Categoría:realeza Categoría:Usa Categoría:alucinacion Categoría:droga Categoría:magia